Of Flesh, Metal and mythical powers
by Bigpizza
Summary: Story discontinued due to me not being happy about where it is heading. For more info read chapter 14. Rewrite is on the way.
1. First Contact

**A/N: CHAPTER UPDATED AS OF 13-04-2018. MORE UPDATES CAN OCCUR.**

It is in human nature, that we are curious and always want to know more. We want to explore our In case if you didn't k surroundings as well as ourselves. When the jump drive was invented, humanity got a new opportunity to explore greater worlds than earth. However, curiosity can also fade, as the public did to the frontier.

Now what the frontier is, it's a very big region of planets that are suitable for human life clustered close together. However, the public demand for earth increased to they send troops to the frontier, who in return. Fought back hard.

As of now, it has been 13 years since the battle of Demeter and 8 years after Jack cooper destroyed Typhon and saved the Militias HQ of Harmony. The 3rd militia fleet had been tasked to explore new worlds in the unknown regions of the frontier. Thus stumbling upon remnant.

* * *

On board the MCS Andromeda

Within the depth of the unknown regions, a couple of lonely vessels moved through the empty void of stars

"We have just entered the unknown regions of the frontier sir." A grunt told his Grand Commander.

"Roger that, prepare the jump drive" The Grand commander answered

"Preparing Jump drive," The grunt said while preparing the jumpdrive.

"Jump on my mark," The grand commander said and glanced at the unknown sectors of the frontier, well. Unknown for the militia at least.

"Roger" The grunt answered and finished preparing the jumpdrive

"3, 2, 1 Mark" The grand commander counted

"Jumping" The grunt simply answered before the jump drive sat off.A blue fade came to their eyes and soon the blue fade illuminated their vision for a short time.

* * *

The MCS exited jump status near an unexplored planet. It reminded much of Harmony and earth, having oceans. Mountains forest and much more. The ones who glanced at it from the ship could not help but to smile.

"What's the gravity on This planet?" Charlie asked while loading his monarch titan.

"50% of harmony, so low gravity" Echo answered and embarked into his custom Ion titan.

"Yeah, it will be best if we try to adjust or gear to the low gravity," Hades said while cleaning his own custom Kraber.

"And get a drink" Oblivion said as he loaded some explosives onto his titan

.

"Okay boys, cut the chatter. We are deploying in 2 minutes" Echo said and walked towards the titanfall hatch.

"Roger that," The rest said and embarked into their titans and walked towards their titanfall hatches.

"Deploying in 3. 2. 1. MARK" Echo said as he got shot out of the ship creating a smoke line as they approached the surface of the planet.

* * *

The four titans hit the ground with a large sound causing nearby birds to flee from the nearby trees. Echo breached his dome shield and gave them a sign to follow. Hades piloting his own custom Northstar titan decided to get an overview and activated his hover granting him a large view.

That's when he noticed something strange, there was a temple-like building but what was even odder was that there was going on there. This teenage girl was running straight up a straight cliff strangling a gigantic black bird while running up. There were these strange symbols on the wall. The girl proceeded to straight up cut the head off the giant black bird.

"Guys, I got a visual on a teenage girl who just cut off the head of a gigantic bird," Hades said a bit curious.

"What distance?" Echo asked not really believing him

"3.214 klicks north-north-west" Hades answered and pointed.

"Well, we better get going then" Echo answered just to get interrupted by Oblivion

"And get some drinks!" He said in a good mood. Everyone else just heard a sound of drinking something.

"Oblivion, you might be able to drink as much vodka without getting drunk or damaging your body, but keep it down will ya?" Charlie said as he kept walking.

"Sure sure, whatever" Oblivion answered.

The group of pilots continued through the forest towards the inhabitants hopefully they could make contact and see just where the hell they wound up Oblivion stopped moving a bottle of whiskey away from his lips, he looked to the motion tracker in his titan. "Uhh, Guy's we got incoming"

"Pilot, I have detected numerous possible hostile life forms. Suggesting investigation" November. Echo's titan said casually.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Hades said as he began to charge up his railgun.

The sound of footsteps and growling became louder as the threat closed in until it stopped, the tension was high within the group until they picked up a radio frequency.

"WE ARE SURROUNDED BY HOSTILE LIFEFORMS… SHIT JOHN WATCH YOUR BACK" A male voice said and after that came the sounds of a chaotic gunfire. "WE ARE SURROUNDED AND WE NEED HELP, WE CANT HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER"

They looked at each other for a minute before something spoke.

"This is Charlie of titan squad 3CH0, we are heading towards your location. hold it tight boys were on our way."

" A new voice was heard, but a very familiar one. The rest of the group looked at Charlie who just said:

"Come on let's go, our buddies are going to die otherwise," Charlie said and walked towards their fellow militia buddies.

"Let's go team" Echo yelled as they all charged towards their friends in combat.

But unbeknownst to them, a third party would soon arrive.

* * *

Ruby rose stared out over the emerald forest she and her team have made it back to the cliffs by all accounts they had finished initiation, but then there were those meteors that landed further inside the forest.

Suddenly her scroll lit up, a set of unknown voices coming from the device "WE ARE *Radio static* Y HOSTILE LIFEFORMS… SHIT JOHN WATCH YOU-* further static*" The male voice was barely audible the sounds of gunfire soon followed. "WE ARE SUR-*Static* WE NEED HELP, WE CANT HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER" The channel then went completely static with only a few breaks of gunfire and screams.

A monstrous roar followed before the voice cut off Ruby glanced down at her scroll then deep into the forest she could just make out a small pillar of smoke beginning to form in the distance

"Oh, no," Ruby said, deploying Crescent Rose Ruby leaped off the cliff straightening out her body she descended towards the stone architecture below, thrusting her arm out she lodged the blade of her sniper scythe hybrid into the stone wall of the canyon slowing her descent.

Leaping away from the wall Ruby skidded to a halt, turning to her left her she saw the future members of RWBY and JNPR jogging up to her.

"Did anyone else hear that message?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, same here" Yang responded her own scroll in hand

"Could it be the other initiates?" Pyrrha asked worry present in her tone.

"Maybe," Weiss said stepping forward "But it's hardly our place to intervene I'm sure the professors have safety protocols in place for such events."

"I don't know guy's I mean did you hear them. they sounded kinda weird" Ruby said

"Yeah!" Nora piped in "Did yah hear what they said, "Hostile lifeforms! they could be aliens sent down to abduct us and experiment on our brains," The ginger said, with an ecstatic smile on her face which only served to creep the others out.

"Nora" Ren deadpanned "The transmission sounded more military, it could be a group of hunters was ambushed by the Grimm."

"We should tell the professors" Weiss cut in. "I'm sure they'll be capable of planning some sort of Rescue operation."

"If we wait that long they could be goners," Jaune said

"Jaune's right" Ruby cut in" I mean did you hear the Grimm on the other side whatever it is must have been big." Ruby glanced down at her scroll "We can try contacting them." Suddenly the young Reapers scroll roared to life, A new voice was heard one much clearer than the previous message.

"This is Charlie of titan squad 3CH0, we are heading towards your location. Sit tight boys were on our way."

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU? *Radio static*? WE NEED IMMEDIATE *Even more, radio static*ES DOWN TO 25% AND WE ARE GETTING H *static* ERED"

"We are on our way, hold on. ETA is 20 seconds" Echo said as he rushed to save his fellow soldiers.

"Thank god. *Static and then some gunshots* We are really thankful" The male grunt said again.

"Don't think about it. I can see the clearing." Echo said as he breached the forest and entered a bloody clearing.

Several grunts were dead, multiple vehicles had been destroyed. Echo heard a scream and looked to his right. A female grunt was being torn apart and eaten alive by several black wolves like creatures. His robotic sensors then fell on something big on the other side. It was the bear-like, but it had bone armor of sorts and was huge.

The bear-like creature charged towards the surviving grunts and picked one up before slamming the poor grunt into the ground. The bear turned its face towards a male grunt and Echo heard several voices on his channel.

"HELP, ITS GONNA KILL ME" That was the male grunt who had called out for help earlier and was just about to be killed. And the rest of Echo's squad.

"Air support inbound," Hades said before breaching the tree's leaves and began to hover around and pick out the wolf-like monsters.

"FOR FRONTIER VODKA" Oblivion was heard and he soon emerged with a quad rocket and began to hurl hell on the wolves.

"I SAID KEEP THE VODKA DOWN OBLIVION" Charlie said and began to shoot the wolves that tried to kill some of the grunts.

"HELP ME FOR FUCKS SAKE," The male grunt said. The bear was just about to kill him before a few missiles slammed into it turning its attention away from him. A titan ran up and grabbed the bear by its paws and slammed it onto the ground before sending a barrage of missiles into the bear's face, killing it instantly. It was an Ion. The Ion was blue with four pads on its back. Two looked to be fit for missiles and the two others looked like some sort of laser pod. But an ion shooting missiles? They don't normally have missiles. That one gotta be modified because it wasn't a vanguard for sure.

The ion's hatch opened and a simulacrum jumped out.

"Are you ok?" Echo asked while shooting and picking off nearby monsters.

"Yeah, but my brother, h-h-he-e i-is de-a-d" The grunt cried.

"I'm sorry for your brother. What is your name?" Echo said trying to comfort the grunt.

"My name is John, and thank you." The grunt answered.

"Hi John, my name is Echo." Echo said and helped the grunt get up. "Any survivors boys?"

"No, not yet. These damned things sure as hell are efficient at killing." Charlie said sadly.

"Why did these animals attack you? Did you go near a nest of sorts?" Echo asked

"No, we just wandered and set up camp here in the clearing, everyone was in a bad mood because our squad leader fell off a cliff few minutes prior."

"Shit," Echo said and embarked."Here, climb onto my hand. You will need rest"

"Thanks, Echo," John said still half crying. And climbed onto the hand of the giant robot.

Echo lifted the grunt up to the top of his hull and made sure that the grunt didn't fall off.

"Uhm Echo? Do you remember that girl I talked about? The one near the temple thing?"

"Yes. Why?" Echo asked confused.

"Well, I kinda got her on a channel," Hades said. "Should I add you to it?"

"Yes add me to it," Echo asked confused. Why would a little girl be out here?

* * *

Ruby stared down at the scroll in her hands as a robotic voice came through "What do you want kid?, this is a restricted military channel" The same robotic voice said.

"Umm, I'm sorry about this but we heard a lot of screaming and gunfire, we were heading towards you, before we may have accidentally contacted you through our scrolls," Ruby said she had no idea who these men were the first one seemed nice enough although he sounded a little weird at first.

This guy sounded more professional maybe some kind of military officer from Atlas, the man then sighed before speaking "Ok first off kid I'm gonna need your name."

"Oh, uh right… Ruby Rose huntress in training..." Ruby stammered, Weiss stared at her for a moment her eyes narrowed "...Sir"

"Ok kid you can call me Echo, Sir just makes me feel old."

"Right," Ruby said nodding

"First off, what do you mean by 'scroll' a scroll is a piece of paper. Second off all 'Huntress'? What is that?" Echo said. "And it will be best if I could introduce myself and my group to you, and are you alone?"

"Oh, no you kinda crashed right in the middle of our initiation," Ruby said.

A moment of silence passed "What do you mean by initiation?" Echo questioned.

"To be accepted as huntresses and hunters in Beacon Academy," Ruby said confused. How did not they know about beacon academy?

"The fuck do you mean by that?" A new younger and a bit more drunk voice said.

"Oblivion for fuck's sake. There are kids here!" Echo said angrily in the new voice.

"Sorry sorry" The guy who they assumed who was Oblivion.

"Okay, Ruby I'm going to meet you in the clearing that you are standing in. Don't shoot as I got heavy titan support. We can sort this out peacefully"

"Okay… Echo?" Ruby said as she checked her weapon. Crescent Rose, if this man wanted to hurt her or her friends. She would give him hell.

"Thanks, I'm coming now" Echo said and walked into the clearing cloaked…

"Where are you?" Ruby said and looked around.

"Right here," Echo said and un-cloaked 10 meters in front of her. "Please drop your weapon"

Ruby was completely shocked. The man was a robot, the robot had multiple scars that looked like was created by war. The robot had one big blue eye, or whatever it was called. (A/N: if you want to know what Echo looks like then search: Phase Shift Pilot Titanfall 2. And then go under pictures) The robot continued walking towards her until it stopped and began to talk.

"Hello, Ruby. So yeah, this is me." Echo said as he raised his arms in confession. "Who are your friends?"

"Ummmmm… Oh right. This is Weiss" Ruby said and pointed to an around 15-18-year-old girl who was in snow white clothing.

"Hello Echo, my name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee" The girl in all white said as Echo let out a small chuckle. "Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"No no its alright, it's just that your name means white snow in German." Echo chuckled.

"German?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah, its a country back on earth. The well was last I heard from earth which is over 15 years ago but that's what you can expect when you destroy Demeter."

"Earth? Demeter?" A girl in black with a sort of emo look on her. She also wore a bow.

"Yeah, earth the birthplace of humans and Demeter is the… Or was before the Militia destroyed it and canceled the only way to the frontier for years" Echo said shocked.

The group of eight looked at Echo and each other "What

Remnant is the birthplace of humans! And Faunus alike" A girl with yellow hair said weirdly.

"Faunus? What's Faunus?" Echo asked very confusedly as he entered the internet of the frontier to check. "A Faunus is a fictional being. It's often associated with fables"

"Fictional? No, they are not" The yellow-haired girl said angrily.

"Whoa whoa calm down. I don't mean any offense." Echo said as he backed and tapped on the side of his head. "Charlie Oblivion and Hades come here"

Then a big rumble began as the trees began to move away four different places. 4 Gigantic robots emerged. One was tanky and carried some sort of big rocket launcher. The second one was a lot skinnier than the tanky one, it carried a giant rifle-like weapon. The two last ones were very similar to each other but still different. One of them was particularly more armored and weaponized than the others. Ruby and her friends got into fighting positions

"Calm down, they are with me" Echo sighed

"Oh uh ok," Ruby said as she lowered Crescent Rose.

"November. Can you come here, please? The rest of you disembark and introduce yourselves" Echo said as the robot who looked to be the leader of the group walked forth. "Yes, Pilot?" The giant robot asked?

"Introduce yourself to our new friends here," Echo said and looked at Ruby and her group as his fellow pilots disembarked and walked towards the group.

"Hello Ruby, I am NS 2002 or commonly referred to as 'november'" The Giant robot said.

The young reaper promptly squealed in delight vanishing in a shower of rose petals appearing on top of the titan alongside John who stared at the fifteen-year-old in slight amusement and shock

"How the hell did you do that?" John asked

"What you mean my semblance?" Ruby questioned raising an eyebrow

"Your what now?" Echo said

"You guys don't know what a semblance is?" Yang said stepping forward

"Care to explain," Echo asked

"You know basically your own personal superpower, you know the thing derived from our aura the very manifestation of our soul's protective barrier, superpowers. Am I ringing any bells"

"Hmmm interesting, this aura could certainly help save militia lives," Charlie said as he stepped forward. "But no. Never heard of it in my 15 years of combat medic experience."

Their conversation was quickly cut short as an aircraft roared overhead "We got incoming people" Echo said as he pointed his splitter rifle at the incoming redying the missile launchers on his titan tracking the aircraft as it closed in

"Wait, Don't shoot that. The bullhead from Beacon" Pyrrha cried out

"Hold fire, now!" Echo ordered

Hades stowed his homing missiles as the craft came to land in the center of the clearing, the rear ramp dropped and two figures emerged, a man with greying silver hair he wore a grey suit and green scarf a pair of glasses and behind them sat a pair of brown eyes showed a man who had seen the worst mankind could dish out.

Behind him was a younger woman with blond hair held up in a bun, a pale complexion, and emerald green eyes. She wore a white blouse and black corset, a purple and black cape along with black legging. she adjusted her glances green eyes narrowed as she held a riding crop in her grasp.

"All of you back away from that thing this instant!" Glynda commanded, raising her riding crop pointing it directly at Echo

"Hey, This Thing is a person. K?" Echo said annoyed. "Plus I'm not looking to hurt anyone other than the IMC."

"Glynda," Ozpin said causing her to lower her riding crop, before turning his attention to the automaton before him. "Who, or quite frankly what are you."

"My name is Echo, I am an elite pilot of the 3rd militia fleet. And with all due respect, sir, I'm a simulacrum" Echo said with a small hint of annoyance, turning to November he waved his hand out. "November, please lower your weapon, you could make our friends here nervous" Who instantly lowered her weapon.

He turned his attention back to Ozpin taking a few steps forward Glynda's hand tightened on her weapon, as he approached "before I say anything more, I'd like to get what's left of my men out of this god has forsaken forest, And you bloody" he pointed to Glynda who narrowed her eyes "Please chill, I'm not in the mood for any more shit today."

"Very, well," Ozpin said as Glynda staring at him incredulously

"Professor Ozpin you can't be serious these things, are a danger not only to the students but Vale as well."

"I'm not a thing, I might not look like it. I was once human. Died 6 years ago in combat, had the right mindset and was skilled enough to become a simulacrum. And my buddies and I don't harm civilians, let alone children " Echo said a bit pissed.

"Professor. Echo and the others don't seem that bad, they could have attacked us at any time but they didn't. doesn't that show they don't want to hurt us." Ruby pleaded with the blond combat instructor.

"Glynda" Ozpin pressed

The blond simply turned and began making her way back to the Bullhead.

"I'm guessing you're Ozpin?" Echo said as he stepped forward to give hands to the Beacon headmaster.

The headmaster reached out taking the robotic appendage "Echo I believe?"

"Finally using my name?" He said cockily

Ozpin hummed in amusement "Your allies are free to come with us but your titans as you call them must remain here."

"That's a negative sir," Echo said as he shook his head "You see, I'm linked to my titan. My mind and her OS are linked together and she doesn't function as well without me. And on this planet? That's a big no, no."

Ozpin glanced up at the machine. it's massive blue optic locked onto him following his movements "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Echo said as he walked towards November as she opened her hatch. He pulled out a rifle of sorts alongside two pistols. Echo noticed that Ozpin looked weirdly at him "Just my guns. I don't go anywhere without one."

Holstering his weapons, he joined the others as they made their way towards the aircraft, glancing back at November he spoke: "Stay put we'll be back soon enough".

"Roger that. Bye Echo" November responded

Echo waved his goodbye turning back to the others, boarding the aircraft he took a seat alongside Hades and oblivion

"Hey" oblivion nudged Echo gaining his attention leaning in and whispering "Did you see the rack on her" Oblivion whistled while nudging his head towards Glynda

"For fuck's sake Oblivion" Echo chuckled as he punched Oblivion on his shoulder. "You never grow up in that sector of your brain. And I love you for that." Oblivion gave him a weird look.

"No oblivion not that way. As a friend man" Echo deadpanned as the bullhead took of bound for Beacon.

 **A/N**

 **Big pizza: So yeah, this story is being written by two people. Surprised? Anyways im just here to dump off some info:**

 **Titan: Giant AI/Controlled Robot used in military and civilian use.**

 **Grunt: Common soldier**

 **Spectre: Robotic soldier**

 **Simulacrum: Robotic pilot but with the memory of a dead pilot.**

 **Pilot: Also known as titan pilots, they control titans and are the best soldiers on the frontier.**

 **Stalker: Reinforced version of spectre**

 **Reaper: Robotic titan like a robot.**

 **Demeter: Was once a core refueling planet vital for travel between the frontier and the core systems.**

 **Typhon: IMC controlled planet destroyed by the militia when the IMC was about to blow the HQ of the Militia. Harmony, up.**

 **Harmony: The HQ world of the militia**

 **Now if you want to know how the squad looks like then search after these things: Cloak pilot titanfall 2 (Oblivion) Pulse blade pilot titanfall 2 (Hades) Holo pilot titanfall 2 (Charlie) Phase shift pilot Titanfall 2 (Echo) Grunt titanfall 2 (John) And now for the Titans: In titanfall 2 (November) Scorch Prime titanfall 2 (Oblivion's titan) Northstar Prime titanfall 2 (Hades's titan) Monarch titanfall 2 (Charlie's titan)**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: CHAPTER UPDATED AS OF 13-04-2018. MORE UPDATES CAN OCCUR.**

"So, Oblivion." Echo said as he looked at his friend. "What do you think of this?".

"I don't know," Oblivion said as he was playing on his datapad. "Why are you asking?".

"I'm not sure either. Maybe it's just because we basically found another civilization that apparently includes a different branch of humans." Echo said as he noticed Ruby walking towards him "Hey Ruby. Something wrong?".

"No not at all, just wondering if you always were a robot?" Ruby said as she looked at Echo.

"That's a… Long story, to make it short I was once human." Echo said as he looked down.

"So, you are not human anymore?" Ruby said.

"I'm not human in appearance, but my mind. My memories. That is human, even if it's uploaded into a robotic body." Echo said as he stood up "My mind is just as human as yours. Now let's stop talking about that, I didn't catch the others names".

"Oh uh, Ok. Follow me then I can show you" Ruby said as she grabbed Echo by his arm and pulled him with her.

(RWBY perspective.)

"Man, that robot is cool," Yang said as she played around with her weapons.

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't like his attitude" Weiss snorted." I mean who does he think he is addressing me in such a manner".

"He is a soldier," Pyrrha said "He doesn't know who we are. He said that he is from a different planet. So, of course, he doesn't know who you are"

"Still. He should know some manners" Weiss snuffed at Pyrrha.

"Urgh, I give up," Pyrrha said as the door to the part of the bullhead that they were sitting in was opening.

Ruby entered the room and had taken Echo all the way with her. They looked at him. He had a blue vertical rectangle for his eye and a scarf around what appeared to be his throat. He had mangled fur strapped to his back of his head. He had numerous logos but the one that was seen the most was a small logo that looked a bit like this: It was green with a white skull with orange eyes and an eye pad over one of them, whorl of branches around it and underneath was written: ECHO - 3rd MILITIA FLEET.

"Hi Yang, Echo here wanted to know our names," Ruby said cheerily as she pulled Echo by the fur on the back of his head.

"Hey hey, don't pull it like that. It might be able to hold a lot but its a pain in the ass to put into place" Echo said as he tried to get Ruby to lose the grip "And it's more difficult when I'm alone, as it needs to be planted on the back of my head".

"Whoops, Sorry!" Ruby quickly said and released her grip on the fur.

"Thank you," Echo said and looked at the rest "I just want to know your names before we land so I don't have to call you blonde or something like that".

"Sound ok to me," Yang said "I'm Yang, and that is Blake" She pointed at the emo girl beside her. "This is Weiss, but you already know, and that is our team… I think".

"Weiss Schnee Heiress of Schnee dust company" Weiss corrected her.

"Hi, Yang" Echo said and turned his robotic head so that his blue vertical visor looked at the rest of them. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Pyrrha," A girl in minimal armor with orange hair said.

"Jaune" A blonde boy who wore armor like he was a shining knight in armor nervously.

"Lie Ren, but just call me Ren," The guy next to them said who had black hair with some pink lines in it.

"IM NORA AND I LOVE PANCAKES! DO YOU LOVE PANCAKES?" The girl with pink hair yelled.

"Owww Nora," Ren said.

"I did last time I ate, but that was six years ago," Echo said.

"Ate? But you don't have a mouth" Nora said.

"I used to" Echo said sadly.

"Used to… Oh, I'm sorry" Pyrrha said as she realized something critical.

"I don't want to talk about my former life," Echo said as the door was breached open with a drinking Oblivion entering. Oblivion Had a slightly big helmet with a cross as his visor, he also had synthetic fur covering the upper left of his body armor. The rest was painted in semi camo colors and he had several logos on him Including the one that Echo had except that this time there was written ´Oblivion´ on it.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to," Oblivion said as he left the room muttering 'Shouldnt have been drinking there' And Apparently Ruby had heard him

"Its ok, my uncle Qrow does that too," Ruby yelled.

"Crow? With C?" Echo asked.

"Nope," Ruby said as she shook her head "With Q"

"Ok, just wondering," Echo said. "Anyways I better go back to my group now that I caught your names" And he walked into the other part of the Bulkhead.

"Ok, Bye," Ruby said and sat down.

"Weird guy huh," Yang said.

"I don't think he is weird," Pyrrha said.

"How so?" Weiss asked" I mean, he is a robot. He is just a machine".

"No, he is not" Pyrrha stated" If you paid attention, you would have heard that he said former life and last time he ate was six years ago".

"Why does that matter," Yang asked.

"I think Pyrrha is right," Ren said "What I can work on is that he was once human… and died six years ago".

"Died? Then how can he be here?" Weiss snuffed.

"Maybe he somehow got his mind got transferred to that robot body?" Ruby said.

"Anyways, he does show emotions. So I think we should refer to him as a person" Pyrrha stated "Conversation closed"

"Fine," They all said in unison.

30 MINUTES LATER…

"So… what's the life of a huntress like?" Echo asked Glynda, who was not all that thrilled about the metal man's presence.

"It is a difficult one at times when fighting the creatures of Grimm and other degenerates. A huntress or hunter must always be at their best." Glynda answered.

"Huh… Sounds a lot like the pilots of the frontier. Despite that, we might get more training in hand to hand combat etc." Echo said.

"Hand to hand combat?" Glynda said and looked at Echo weirdly.

"Killing other people," Echo said, "Has been my job for twenty years, and I do it for the freedom of the frontier."

"Twenty years of killing other people?" Glynda said shocked "How many lives have you taken?".

"Well above thirty-thousand" Echo answered.

Glynda was silent as she looked at a screen "We are in vale now, welcome to Beacon" She said as the bullheads door opened and Echo and his teammates jumped out before it had even landed.

The four pilots just stood there as the bullhead slowly descended to their level.

"Man that thing is slow," Hades said annoyed.

"Yeah could DEFINITELY use a jump drive" Echo answered and Glynda looked weirdly at them "Slow? This is one of the fastest bullheads and jumpdrive? Bullheads definitely don't need to jump."

The four pilots looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Really? Really? Can your ship travel over a million klicks (Klicks is a military term used to describe kilometers ) in under a minute?" Echo laughed at her as the rest of his team almost died of laughing.

"A million? That's not possible!" Glynda said shocked.

"It is lady, now I do believe you called a general Ironwood to beacon?" Echo asked.

"How did you kno-" Glynda said but was interrupted by Echo.

"Your firewalls equal to dog shit, really easy to bypass," He said.

"Well, I will make sure to notify Ozpin" Glynda answered while disembarking from the bullhead. "Can you perhaps help with updating the system?"

"No can do" Echo answered and looked at her. "Well… not until the Militia has an alliance with Vale"

"I understand," Glynda said as she walked towards the entrance to Beacon followed by team RWBY and JNPR. "Let's go"

"That's one big tower," Hades said.

"Sure is *BURP* but I bet we don't want to take the boring way?" Oblivion responded

"If I knew you which I do… Then yes" Charlie answered.

"Well, Oblivion it was your idea. So you go ahead first" Echo said as Oblivion stepped back and began to run to get momentum

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Big pizza: YES TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW, HAD ONE READY BECAUSE I AINT GOT SHIT TO DO… SO MIGHT AS WELL JUST WRITE THIS STORY**


	3. Beacon part one

**A/N: I re uploaded because i saw when i go to titanfall crossovers it does not show that there is three chapters, sorry if i misguided you**

As Oblivion began to run towards Beacon. Ruby and the others had just disembarked from the bullhead. They looked in confusion as Oblivion ran towards Beacon, but were soon shocked at the massive speed he had gained in such a small time.

"How does he run so fast?" Yang asked, "I mean I can go fast with my weapon but damn, he does it like its nothing".

"He has been a pilot for seventeen years and three months" Echo answered.

"That's a long time," Ruby said. "That's longer than Yang has been alive"

"He is thirty-five years old, he started as a grunt when he was sixteen" Echo said "Two years later he became a pilot"

"WHEN HE WAS SIXTEEN?" Weiss yelled "HE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ALLOWED INTO AN ARMY AT THAT AGE"

"We weren't an army back then, we were rebels-a militia, we didn't care how old those who signed up most of the time," Echo said "We couldn't afford to care"

"Well, how old do you have to be now to become a pilot?" Blake asked.

"You start off as a grunt before you become a pilot," Hades answered "You are allowed to join when you turn eighteen. Then two years later you can be a pilot if you have the right mind and body. Not everyone can be a pilot".

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"As Hades said, it craves an enormous effort to meet the certifications to begin the training" Echo answered as Charlie sprinted off after Oblivion. "After that, the worst year of your life begin."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked

"let's just say pilot training isn't all puppies and kittens," Echo said, "only around twenty-five percent make it through in one piece." Echo then gestured to Beacon "You guy's got the good life roof over your heads three meals a day, and no one trying to tear your spine out through your ass."

The four girls simply stared at him "Seriously" Yang asked.

"Oh, you have no idea" Echo mused." Anywho maybe we'll see each other later, right now I got to have a word with your headmaster."

"Oh… ok, see you later."Ruby said waving to Echo

"Yeah, sure thing kid."

"Okay that guy was pretty cool," Yang said. "I mean the whole robot body is awesome."

"I don't think he would see it that way," Blake said.

"What do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Imagine what he went through to be forced to use that," Blake said.

"Blakes right, Atlas can replace damaged limbs with cybernetics, but " She glanced back to the retreating form of the Simulacrum." your entire body being left in a state where it required him to be put in that" The heiress hook her head "I can't Imagine what he's been through."

Echo stopped before the doorway having picked up the four girls conversation, he glanced down to his 'hands' clenching and unclenching his fist feeling the services and wires move within "You don't know the half of it kid."

* * *

The ride up to the headmaster's office was rather tense, he glanced over to Glynda who stood to his right Ozpin on his left and John that had stayed behind with The girls

"When we arrive, We'll be discussing your position with a close friend of mine"

Echo glanced to Ozpin " Is it a certain general called Ironwood"

Glynda turned to face him her eye's wide for a moment before steeling herself "How could you know that?"

"Because I'm looking at him through your CCTV camera system, honestly you need to get better security here" Echo turned to Ozpin "No offense."

"None took" Ozpin replied Glynda simply sighed

"Good, now let's go find this general of yours," Echo said and looked at Ozpin.

"Of course, but may I ask what you are?" Ozpin asked

"Aye," Echo said. "And Glynda, I don't bite- I don't have a mouth so can you stop giving me the evil eye honestly it's… unbecoming of a woman of your graduate"

As Echo said that Ozpin let out a chuckle while Glynda could easily be mistaken for a tomato.

"I take it in your line of work you've seen your fair share of violence?" Ozpin asked Echo grew quiet for a moment

"I have seen things that tend to keep you up at night and trying to be laid back helped me cope, besides pilot's love to be themselves. Helps fight PTSD and other problems pilots might face " Echo said casually Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the statement.

Echo let out a sound akin to a sigh "let's just say that seeing twenty grunts being stamped to death, violently by an IMC titan while the pilot inside was laughing like a maniac" Echo said sad "Is not the prettiest sight"

Glynda starred at Echo her face remained stoic but the horror at the very thought was clear in her eye's "Now for what I am, I'm a simulacrum"

"A what?" Ozpin asked.

"A simulacrum, a mind uploaded into a robotic body. But the cases are rare, only the best pilots become simulacrums. And even the best can't become sometimes"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think many would like to die and wake up in a robotic body where you don't have the primal feelings of being alive"

"Being alive? Are you saying that you-" Glynda said as she realized what he had said.

"I died before how do you think I got this body, I don't think about it too much. " Echo said

"I'm… sorry for bringing up any, memories that would have been better left forgotten" Glynda said as a stray thought entered her mind: _How is it to die? What is it like in a robotic body? What has he seen? Did he have loved ones?_

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know" Echo replied, trying to comfort Glynda. "And Ozpin"

"Yes Echo?"

"Don't say Ironwood in front of my pals"

"Why, I may ask?"

" Well, Ironwood can mean two things if you catch my drift." Echo said turning to face the elevator doors unaware of the red that appeared on the headmistresses cheeks

Ozpin chuckled at Glynda's plight

"Where are your friends?"

"Climbing this tower, Oblivion sees a challenge and fun in almost everything," Echo responded.

"Do they always behave so recklessly?" Glynda said regaining her stoic demeanor.

"A pilot is reckless, we have to charge head-on into the battlefield- That's why we won the battle of Demeter"

"Battle of Demeter?" Ozpin enquired

"One of the bloodiest battles between the IMC and Militia. Demeter was a refueling world of the IMC, it was the only connection between the frontier and the core systems" Echo answered

" We blew the planet up, or the surface at least, to shut down the gate to the frontier. Preventing reinforcements to reach the frontier for many years… and it is still continuing. We fought a fleet over five times our size and won."

As the elevator doors opened the three were greeted by the sight of James Ironwood, said man was currently staring out the window Revolver drawn focusing on the three men outside, each bearing their own firearm aimed at the general

"Ozpin" he began in a calm tone anger hidden beneath" Who exactly are these men."

"James please" Ozpin's aid as he came to his desk taking a seat across from the others Glynda joining his side

"I think we should let them in before they just break the glass to get in" Echo suggest and pointed the three currently aiming their sidearms at the general as they gripped the ledge.

"That glass is strong enough to stop a 50 caliber dust round in its tracks, they won't be getting through, " Ironwood said angrily just before Oblivion shot the glass, making it shatter all over the floor

"You were saying?" Oblivion laughed at Ironwood as he entered the room "Might be dust- whatever proof, but sure as hell isn't bulletproof" The rest of the team entered too, each putting away their weapons.

"H-How?...!" Ironwood mumbled

"My friend, I learned long ago not to ask stupid questions," Hades said as he passed the general patting him on the shoulder." It would be wise that you do the same."

"What makes you think that?" Ironwood almost yelled as he turned towards Hades

"The fact that all of us here has over fifteen years of combat experience, not against Grimm but against humans and robots" Echo answered "I for a fact have ended the lives of over hmm? twenty thousand Pilots. Not counting grunts"

"..." Ironwood remained silent

"Anyways I'm Echo," Echo said indicating to the pilot to his left "you've already met Oblivion. And this is Hades and Charlie"

Ironwood turned his attention towards Echo he raised an eyebrow at the simulacrum in front of him "I didn't realize you'd already acquired some of their hardware "

"Now you're just hurting my feelings," Echo Said unamused by the general's words.

"James, Echo is not simply hardware," Ozpin said. " He is as human as you or me, and I don't think his squad mates appreciate your remark about their leader." And gestured over to The three pilots that shaking their heads.

"You're saying he has feelings?" Ironwood Said shocked.

"I do General " Echo answered looking towards the general" I carry the brain of a human farmer"

"Excuse me?" Was all Ironwood could say while Ozpin and Glynda both looked at the simulacrum with a raised eyebrow.

Echo's chassis began to shake as he let out a long laugh, Oblivion joining in while Charlie and Hades let out a small chuckle "He actually bought it!" Oblivion said to Hades in between laughter.

Ozpin himself let out a small laugh while Glynda rolling her eyes at her boss's antics

"Jokes aside" Ozpin began "We have some pressing matters to attend too, your arrival has caused quite the uproar within Vale, it's not every day four well-armed men fall from the sky. First I think it would benefit us all if we knew the purpose of your arrival upon our world"

"Alright" Echo agreed "Our main flagship the MCS Andromeda is currently docked in the dark side your moon for now, and for what we came here for. We came here to this sector to look for possible planets to set up military bases and to look for resources"

"So, you came here to take them?" Ironwood said angrily "From us?"

"Hell no, that would be the IMC" Charlie answered "We didn't know that there was a civilization down here, now we are more likely to buy resources"

"How big is this MCS Andromeda?" Ozpin asked.

"The MCS Andromeda is 5324 meters long, 849 meters high and 751 meters wide," Hades said as he inspected his rifle.

"Well, I better contact my superiors. I think they need to know about this" Echo said

"November, patch me into a frequency with the MCS Andromeda"

Echo stood there before a small device send out a blue like light and a man appeared

"Echo, what's the matter," The blueish man asked.

"Admiral Graves. We have found a new civilization, they are friendly so far" Echo reported.

"You serious?" The man who appeared to be Graves asked

"Yes, and I recommend pulling all Militia forces except for my squad off the planet," Echo said.

"Any reason?" Graves asked.

"Hostile wildlife is attracted to fear and other negative emotions if the natives see us. The wildlife will more than likely attack cities" Echo answered "And I would also recommend that you get a dropship with Bish, Barker, Gates and yourself to land on these coordinates"

"That's a good reason, wouldn't want to screw with the natives, but how can you understand them?" Graves let out.

"Weirdly enough they have the same language as us" Echo answered.

"Roger, I will send a request to them dismissed," Graves said and gave a solute.

"Roger" Echo answered as the holographic image disappeared, Echo turned around.

"My superior is sending a message to some of the other Militia branches, they will arrive in few hours"

"With what force" Glynda asked.

"Not much, probably some dropships and pilots. No titans though too easy to spot" Echo answered.

"Well, we better get our titans here, we wouldn't want any civilians to find them" Hades suggested

"I agree," Ironwood said as he looked at the four pilots "But I warn you if you try to invade us. We will end you"

* * *

 **A/N And there ya go, I know this chapter was talky, but sadly will the next chapter, but anyways thanks for reading this. If you have an OC, nows the time. I need three from the RWBY universe and four from the titanfall universe AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 425 VIEWS :D**

 **Note that no racist characters can be used. PM me if you have an OC**

 **For the RWBY OCs:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:**

 **Aura Level: (Adjust to playstyle, tanky OC have more while scout like OC will have less)**

 **Semblance:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Gear:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **And for the titanfall OCs:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Aura Level: (Adjust to playstyle, tanky OC have more while scout like OC will have less)**

 **Semblance:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Gear:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **(TITAN)**

 **Titan number:**

 **Titan name:**

 **Titan chassis:**

 **Other Info:**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter (PS: Do you guys want to see more of John, as a more of a main character?)**


	4. Beacon part two

**A/N: Please read A/N in the bottom of this chapter. (I actually meant to upload this yesterday but due to some error it wouldnt)**

"Ozpin have you finally lost it? allowing an unknown military force into beacon? Let alone a militia, they are rebels! They could pose a threat to not only your students but Vale as a whole." Ironwood said angrily. It was clear that he did not like the thought of a Militia fleet arriving a mere few weeks ahead of the Atlesian armada, they are rebels of course but it would be unwise to jump to conclusion on their part.

"James, do you think it's a good idea to welcome a new civilization by forcing them off our world? No? out of everyone I would have thought you of all people would be pleased with such a development " Ozpin said calmly. Ozpin had The exact opposite reaction, he likes the thought of a new culture. All the possibilities and the help that they could provide.

"That man's an android, an ANDROID! they have technology centuries ahead of Atlas. They could try to invade us Ozpin" Ironwood yelled back.

"James, are you perhaps jealous. Because it certainly sounds like it" Ozpin argued back. It was no secret the man took pride in his position and the Atlas militaries accomplishments, and to find out you are not only outgunned but outclassed by one ship was certainly a large wound to his pride. "And as I've told you before he is not an android he is a simulacrum"

"No, I am not" James quickly replied.

"What if they wanted to help us? What if they are willing to share their technology to aid us in the battle against the Grimm?" Ozpin argued and laid his hand on the general's shoulder "They could help us not only against the Grimm but against **Her**."

"I'm more concerned about the reaction from the council. " Ironwood replied staring out the office windows at Vale in the distance.

"I understand your concern old friend, but we cannot jump to conclusions, one of their shuttles will be arriving later today we are to meet with their leaders and discuss what is to come of their arrival" Ozpin Said.

"I know but I don't trust them, Ozpin you'd be wise to do the same" James said as he made his way towards the elevator the doors closing behind him, but just as he did. His scroll buzzed, pulling out the device he saw a message from an unknown person, The message read:

"They call us terrorists or worse, but we can't win by playing by their rules - James Macallen before the battle of Demeter" Ironwood stared down at his scroll as the words played over again in his mind.

"Demeter?" Ironwood asked.

/

"So how does this aura work?" Echo asked Ruby who currently sat across him in the cafeteria her new team sitting alongside her after their discussion with Ozpin, Echo and his squad had been given time to talk with Ruby and the others to figure out the workings of this planet.

"Well aura is a manifestation of one's soul it surrounds us and protects us from harm everyone has it, you just need to unlock it" Ruby stated plainly turning back to the plate of cookies currently in front of her

"So it's the force" Oblivion cut in "Like from star wars?"

"Star what?" Yang asked

"It's a movie series from around 3 centuries ago but god damn it's still good"

"And how do you do that?" Hades asked getting back on topic.

"Well," Weiss began "There are two ways one involves someone else Using their own Aura to unlock your own and the other is awakening it on your own usually through training or sometimes a traumatic event." The Schnee heiress explained.

"So kinda like a nonartificial energy shield?" Echo asked as team RWBY and JNPR looked at him confused "We have something similar to an aura, just that it's artificial. Here let me show you" And with that, he pulled out a B3 wingman and shot himself in the leg, the spot that the bullet hit generated a blue outline that quickly disappeared.

"Awesome" Ruby breathed in awe of the machinery.

"Of course, like your aura. I don't have unlimited shielding, once it runs out I have to wait for it to recharge which takes less than a minute" Echo said and put his revolver away as he spotted Ozpin and Ironwood walk towards them.

Oblivion glanced at the approaching duo sighing "We got incoming"

Echo stood up from his seat approaching the headmaster and General. "Professor, General" Echo greeted.

"We received a transmission from one Admiral Graves, they informed us that the ship will be arriving shortly. We would like you and your men to be present"

"Alright we'll grab our gear and meet you in the courtyard," Echo said before turning his attention to the general, "I think you will like to see our way of travel" As he walked towards the door alongside his squad Ozpin and Ironwood already waiting.

"The first dropship should be arriving in five, Four, three, two, one, MARK" Echo said as a roar was heard and a ship appeared out of nowhere before coming to a stop midair.

"What are they doing?" Ironwood asked.

"Watch" Hades Said.

The dropship was green and brown and had a symbol of sorts embedded in it. The symbol was a six and a Four in a triangle. The dropship continued to hover mid-air before a ramp opened revealing four pilots, The pilots nodded to one another and began to run leaping from the aircraft and landing safely thanks to their jumpkits.

"Looks like the cavalry's here" Oblivion stated.

"Heads up," Hades said "we got the company" The four turned to find a small crowd of students present, the four members of RWBY stood at the front of the crowd each bearing a shocked look.

Weiss' mouth hung open as she stared at the dropship above, Blake glanced between the human pilots then back to the ship. Yang stared at the new arrivals idly checking out one of the male pilots who was rather well armed, Ruby simply stared at the four in awe her eyes scanning over the number of weapons and gear.

"So, cool" The young reaper breathed.

"HEY, SIS" Echo yelled before walking towards them "Long time no see huh? How's The Six-Four doing"

A female pilot looked towards him, she was the only female pilot there by the looks of it. Stepping forward she approached Echo reaching up she removed her helmet, she had dark raven black hair with a single blue streak through running through it with vibrant magenta eyes.

"Brother" The woman began "You know when we first got briefed about this I had this little voice in the back of my head telling me my idiot brother fucked up." She sighed heavily taking a few steps towards Echo wrapping her free arm around him "It's good to see you again." The woman wore White armor and a helmet with an X shaped visor and a couple of logos embedded in The armor.

"General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin this is my sister, Gates leader of The Six-Four"

"Pleasure to meet you miss Gates" Ozpin greeted.

"No need for the miss part Ozpin, makes me feel old." Gates responded and shook hands with the headmaster

Ozpin chuckled and Said "Just like Echo doesn't like to be called sir"

"Stuff runs in the family I guess" Gates chuckled back "Davis! Stop Flirting with blonde over there and get your sorry asses over here" She quickly yelled as Davis had begun to flirt with Yang.

"Sorry Gates, you know me too well," The man Said and approached them "Names Davis, funny and the only one who isn't a party pooper in The Six-Four, over there is my known better brother, Droz and that is Bear. Gates husband."

"Nice to me-" Ozpin said but was cut short as another dropship jumped in. This dropship had a different logo than the Six-four. The logo was diamond shaped, had an Ace with an A inside and wings on the Ace logo. On top, a single word was written: Aces.

The dropship didn't hover like the Six-four did. Instead, it landed on the ground and the hatch opened. Five people were spotted. Four of them wore Holo pilot gear which meant that they wore the same armor as Charlie, and each of them had a devotion in their man between them wore green cargo pants and green military cargo shirt. He took out a flask taking a quick swig of its contents.

"So, you're Ozpin?" The man said.

"Indeed I am" Ozpin answered.

"Call me Barker. The leader of Angel City Elites or Aces for short" The man said who identified himself as Barker "Pilots familiarize yourself with the school grounds. I have a meeting to attend." he said with a smirk his eyes settled on Glynda looking the blonde up and down humming in approval

"Whatever," One of the four holo pilot Pilots said.

"And don't scare the locals Jack-ass!" Barker yelled as the four Aces Pilots laughed and walked off to the edge of the cliff "It's a nickname don't worry" He quickly added because Glynda gave him a weird look.

"Alright, the militia dropship should jump in soon," Charlie said.

And the second he said that another dropship jumped in. This dropship was obviously more armored and well armed. The dropship landed and opened its side hatch revealing an elderly dark-skinned man wearing a Militia uniform. A middle-aged man of Asian descent stood by him with what looked like a data pad, the Asian man was wearing what looked like some Civilian clothes but he was definitely military judging by his gear, mainly the Revolver on his hip.

The men jumped out landing in front of this group. Ozpin quickly knew who the man was. Grand Commander Marcus Graves.

"Hello, you are Ozpin right?" Graves asked.

"Correct" Ozpin answered, before gesturing to his associate "And this is general Ironwood"

"Nice to meet you. This is Bish the second grand commander of the militia. And head of our technology and weapons development divisions"

"Hey" Bish simply said as he continued to look at his Datapad before glancing up at the general." So, you're the guy who wanted to know about integrating out tech into yours."

"Correct" Ironwood replied as he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Interesting Graves. If we gave them some of our tech we could possibly save thousands of lives. Not military of course." Bish said looking up at his pad to Ironwood.

"I'll have to talk with Sarah about that but if she agrees of course until then we can arrange for some of our engineers to relay some of the documents to you maybe some medical tech or training methods? But not now Bish"

/

"So, what do you think?" Hades asked team RWBY and JNPR.

"Awesome" Ruby and Nora whispered as they stared up at the dropships that were preparing to return to the MCS Andromeda.

"Yeah, figured so," Oblivion said. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby said.

"Wanna know the biggest gun on our ships?" Oblivion said.

"YESOFCOURSEIWOULDLOVETO" She screamed hopping up and down in place.

"Too bad" Charlie grinned. "You'll have to wait a bit" The rest of the pilots began to laugh, Ruby looked like she had just been shot.

"Really Charlie?" Hades said looking at the almost distraught girl.

"Hey, I need a break-off. Finding another civilization that looks so close to ours is kinda breathtaking"

"I know right, wonder if the beer here is as good as it is back home," Oblivion said.

"Anyways, looks like The grand commander and Ozpin are going to get in contact with Vale's council, politics and all that" Echo said, "Good God, please help the politicians or Graves' going to rip them a new one."

"Why is that?" Yang asked.

"Graves is one touch sonuvabitch When it comes to warfare, tactics, and politics," Charlie said as he gestured to Graves."Gates and Barker are pretty tough too"

"No questioning that," Oblivion said as he fiddled with his helmet. "I'm getting tired of this helmet. I got a scratch but I can't reach it because of the damned thing." The helmet hissed as he removed it. Oblivion had caramel light brown skin along with blue eyes and… His hair was a mixture of various shades of blue and purple. The guys and gals from team RWBY and JNPR just stared.

"Something wrong?" Oblivion asked confused as he scratched his neck.

"You actually look cute," Yang said surprised by the man's appearance, a flirtatious smile made its way onto her face as she looked the man up and down. "I'd tap that"

"Blah! Come on Yang that's gross!" Ruby said as wretched at her sister's words.

"Sorry, darlin. I'm far too old. You're what 17-18. And I'm at least in my early thirties unless the laws for consent are a helluva lot lower here, then your barking up the wrong tree"Oblivion said as he rubbed his chin 'Wait for whys she looking at me like that'

"Are you sure?" Yang said her violet eyes met his own, she reached up running a hand through her hair down her slim neck past her rather large 'assets' and ending at her slim luscious wa- no….No!

Oblivion shook his head riding those thoughts from his mind "Ahem, I have to go" Oblivian said walking off. 'Why does every girl here have to look like a supermodel?" He seethed good god Jessica was going to kick his ass when he got back to Archemadus.

Yang broke out in a fit of laughter. Her teammates simply stared at the girl "Yang that wasn't cool." Ruby said.

"Oh come on sis, I was just Yanging around. Huh, huh?" Yang said.

"Yang please stop." Weiss began as she looked at her teammate "He is a soldier, he's merely doing his job. He doesn't need such distractions."

"Weiss first off. He makes a lot of jokes, even on the battlefield. Yang, and unless you want a pissed off girl like Jessica coming after you, I recommend not trying to score Oblivion. He and his love got married a couple of months ago"

"Oh," Yang said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck"I didn't know he was married, I was just joking."

"Well don't pull that shit around Jess if you ever meet her. Unless you want your head mounted over the fireplace, dude once grabbed her ass as a joke to his buddies, he was in the hospital for a couple of months because of Jessica, then Oblivion came. Add a year to that he popped the question. They are very close"

Echo said "In fact, all of us are married with the exception of Hades"

"Why isn't Hades married? Hasn't he been able to find a girl?" Yang asked.

"Just so you know, I bat for the other team," Hades said, Yang Pyrrha and Blake's eyes widened while the others just stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean bat for the other team?" Ruby asked, "Are you guys playing a sport or something?" Ruby asked innocently, while Yang attempted to stop her laughter from spilling out.

"It means i'm into guys and not girls" Hades explained.

"Ooooooohhh," Ruby said embarrassed."That's cool I guess" Hades started laughing.

"It actually is, I do get to mess with a bunch of shit heads, allot." Hades laughed as Echo and Charlie chuckled.

"Swear!" Ruby cried out.

"She's right." Charlie chided as he and Echo tried to contain their laughter "You'll set a bad example for the kids"

Hades walked over covering Ruby's ears, clearing his throat he spoke clearly and politely "Fuck. you."

And with that, a short burst of laughter broke free from the three pilots catching Oblivions attention "The fuck are you, fuckheads, laughing at without me?" He yelled while walking towards them.

"Ruby's innocence that we don't want to destroy while maintaining our rights to swearing" Charlie laughed. Ruby glanced at the three in confusion her ears still covered by Hades.

"Alright boys we can swear when Ruby is not around, but for now. Maintain your mouth before I rip your spines out and shove it up your asses" Echo commanded while chuckling lightly.

"I'm starting to like these guys," Yang said to her partner as she stifled a fit of giggles.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the men's foul language catching their attention. "Something wrong ice queen?" Oblivion asked. "I think by now we have earned our rights to swear more times than I can count." The Pilots chuckled again

"The best part of an all dudes team is the good god's amount of swears, jokes and other things we can share" And with that, the rest of the pilots began to laugh their throats out and one internal speaker in Echo's case.

"Alright jokes aside, I got word from Graves and Ozpin that we have to be with you eight until the negotiations are over," Echo said.

"Why?" Nora asked

"Security reasons, cant have this whole thing blown out of proportion by a bunch of teenagers. No offense" Echo said

"None taken," Yang replied, she wasn't going to lie she could be a bit of a gossip at a time, it had gotten her in trouble once or twice before back at Signal when she may have heard some juice bit about, some of the relationships between the students.

"It's perfectly fine, I'm sure your military, however unorthodox its troops may be," Weiss said under her breath " Has protocols set up for this."

"Soooo we are going to retrieve our Titans after you have shown us around your school" Echo cheered.

"But the first team, I think it's safe now to remove your helmets if you don't. Then you have to do a thirty second run of the doom gauntlet" And with that, Charlie clicked some buttons on his helmet before pulling it off.

He was white skinned with black hair and deep green eyes. His hair was nicely done, but a bit ruffled because of the action the pilots had had before they got time to rest. He had a bunch of scars, some of them were deep and long, others were small and shallow. He huffed at the air before taking a deep breath and letting it go "Damn this planet has some nice air"

The other pilots giggled at that as Hades took his own helmet off showing his greenish black hair, deep purple eyes, and his ebony skin. He had scars as well, again some long some short. Some deep others shallow. Hades also took a deep breath before agreeing to Charlie by responding "Fucking hell, this air IS incredible, love it"

"Why are you complimenting our air? Doesn't really seem special" Jaune asked.

"Well Jaune, your air is primarily oxygen at 91.981%," Echo said "Comparing that to the frontier's average 81.371% This air is indeed nice. By my sensor's reading of course"

"Okay…" Jaune kinda said awkwardly.

"Well, Graves and the others are going to the negotiations meeting now, mind showing us around the school?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," The six huntresses and the Huntsman said.

 **/**

 **Hey, loyal fans of this fanfic (end my life) Sorry for not updating in a while, normally I would come up with some bullshit apology, but since in everything but normal I'm not gonna. Instead, i'm gonna be perfectly honest with you guys (and gals) I was busy playing video games all the time. Titanfall 1 and 2, Fallout 4, Dying light, Just Cause, CSGO and some other games. I have also watched a lot of youtube lately. There ya go, a perfectly honest apology even though it's just as bullshit as the not honest ones. Also thanks for 1000+ views :D**

 **Now onto the actual story, I have gotten all OC… For titanfall and only one for RWBY (Really?) So… If you have a rwby OC just send it, there is no shame in doing it. Here is the OC character sheet:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:**

 **Aura Level: (Adjust to playstyle, tanky OC have more while scout like OC will have less)**

 **Semblance: (Including how it works)**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Gear:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **I will see you guys (And gals) In the next chapter :D (I have no comment)**


	5. A small fight in Beacon

"And here we have the Auditorium," Weiss said as she gestured into the big hall with multiple hallways connecting the other parts of Beacon. "In there is the locker room, it's where we store our weapons when we aren't using them"

"Seems logical" Hades said as he peeked into the room.

"That hallway connects to the student's section of beacon," Weiss said as she pointed to a beautiful hallway. "That one leads to the teacher's section" She pointed into an even more beautiful hallway.

"Damn, this looks pretty" Oblivion commented as all four pilots looked around inside the main hall.

"Yes it is, now please follow me," Weiss said.

"You seem like you know how to speak, like someone with a high social status," Echo said as they all followed the soon to be team RWBY, the initiation ending had been scheduled later because of the 3rd Militia fleet's appearance during the initiation.

"It is required from me, my father is the currently the one operating the Schnee dust mining corporation," Weiss said. "I am the heir after all"

"Huh, seems like I'm not the only one with a dad that has a pretty big business." Echo said as they walked down a hallway that connected to a small outside area "Only that my dad's business is multiplanetary"

"Multi Planetary? What's that?" Ruby asked innocently.

"It means my dad has his business across multiple planets" Echo answered as they crossed the outside area.

"What does your father specialize in?" Blake asked curiously.

"Cars, he specializes in cars. His business is called Astra inc" Echo answered "Spans over 12 planets and is the dominant car producer on 7 of those"

"That's… pretty big" Weiss said shocked 'This rob, no. Man's father had a bigger business than her own? She knew that it could be possible, but on 12 planets? that's a lot'.

"Actually it's not that big compared to some other companies out there. Not counting the IMC in of course" Echo said in disdain as he examined the hallways.

"These IMC, are they the ones your group is fighting against?" Yang asked.

"They are. "Charlie responded "It's true the IMC did fund the exploration missions and were the first to ship settlers off-world, but war erupted in the core systems and they gave the Frontier to the settlers out of desperation and need. They gave it, we did not borrow it. Then, sixty years ago they came back and wanted the frontier back, the lands that we had developed. Our civilization. Of course, not many people were willing to give up their homes just because it had some resources underneath would arrest you, or even kill you if you said no. So we had enough, we rebelled and here we are today. Freedom fighters from the stars"

An uneasy silence fell upon them as they continued down the hallway towards the auditorium, neither human or simulacrum said a word.

"I'm sorry" Weiss began. "I can't imagine what you've been through."

"There is no reason to be sorry, it's a war that you couldn't have known about nor made an impact on," Hades said. "And once we're finished up here in your world, we'll be heading back out there."

"Do you really have to? I mean, after everything would some of you like to settle down or retire." Yang said.

"It's not that simple Yang." Echo said "The IMC won't stop in their campaign to take the frontier. They don't care who'll get hurt in the process men, women, children. Which is why we have to fight back if we were to stay here that could very well mean more innocent people could die, I don't think any of us could sleep at night knowing that." Echo said.

The group continued on in silence until finally reaching the auditorium where Graves, Barker, and Gates stood talking with Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda. Bish stood alongside the other grand commander and mercenary leaders, typing away on a datapad.

"Looks like they are still chatting, should we hit back to the gym? I could use the exercise" Oblivion said and the other pilots agreed.

"Sure, then we could show each other our weapons!" Ruby cheered as she looked at the heavily armed men.

"You know what? Fine" Echo said "I have a feeling you won't stop asking until I have shown you my weapons"

"Yaaaay!" Ruby cheered again.

"Is she normally this hyped?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, yes she is" Yang answered "Especially if it's about cookies and weapons"

"Good to know," Hades said "Note to me, never let Ruby see the MCS andromeda. Chance of heart attack is over 33%" Which earned the laughs of the other pilots.

"Good one there" Oblivion laughed. "Now, let's head to this 'gym'. Shall we?"

* * *

On the other side of the world, a young woman with Orange eyes, chin-length black hair and a dark complexion a set of ears resembling tigers present on top of her head alongside a number of stripe-like tattoos that ran along her forearms.

She wore a jet black dress with green accents on the rims accompanied by a red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt connecting to a green pouch on her right hip. Alongside that, she wore black stocking and dark green sandals with red laces that led up to her calves. Several guards surrounding her each armed with an assortment of firearms and melee weapons the most common being spears, a young man with blood red hair knelt before her in silence.

These beings were not human, but Faunus the second intelligent race that called Remnant their home, while the Faunus may resemble mankind greatly they are easily distinguishable from the latter by their unique animal features.

"Adam." the woman began. "You have a report on the current situation in Vale."

"Yes, High leader Kahn" The young man identified as Adam began "A new faction may have risen. Our scouts have been keeping a close eye on the airship docked above Vale. They call themselves the Militia, they possess technology far beyond the capabilities of Atlas or any of the four kingdoms." He explained. "From what my contacts in vale tell me, they claim to be freedom fighters, although their purpose here remains unknown."

"Interesting" Sienna mussed " And do you have any knowledge, concerning their intentions here?"

"No, I do not High leader" Adam replied respectfully.

Sienna, sat back on her throne deep in thought, these humans possessed technology far beyond anything the four kingdoms had access to, this situation needed to be handled with care. Anything rash would only lead to conflict and a quick death for anyone involved Oum forbid they would turn their attention towards the White Fang as a whole.

They needed to be careful for the time being as to not spark any hostility between this faction and themselves. "Adam." Sienna addressed the young man before her.

"Monitor the situation in Vale closely if you encounter any members of this Militia, do not engage them unless it becomes necessary. Am I understood?"

"Of course High leader" Adam replied Idly his grip tightened on his weapon. How could she be so calm in such a situation, with the aid of this militia, mankind could easily wipe them out, once again escaping the punishment humanity had earned for their crimes against his people for what they had done to him at such a young age.

* * *

Ruby Rose bounced on the balls of her feet as she made her way along the corridor towards Beacons gymnasium, The academy's Gymnasium held most of the exercise equipment one would expect to find anywhere else, but also included a small firing range and sparring arena similar to the ones they would be expected to use during combat class. Echo and his team had agreed to demonstrate some of their weapons per her request.

"So Blake, where are you from." Hades asked Blake pulling Ruby from her thoughts "I'm guessing somewhere nice?"

"I suppose you could say that the people there are kind and well-meaning and the weather definitely something a lot of people look forward to, although there is a rather strong Grimm presence, " The secret Faunus said, although slightly uncomfortable discussing her home.

"Huh, still sounds rather nice, " Hades Said as he glanced over at Oblivion and Charlie who had begun to throw a non live grenade at each other, doing tricks while passing it on. Apparently scaring the crap out of Weiss who flinched expecting the dud to go off.

Blake turned back towards the simulacrum, her eyes widening "What are they doing!?" Blake demanded.

"Playing throw a nade" Echo answered as he caught The grenade, threw it over his head and kicked into Charlie's hands with The back of his foot, took out another one and launched it into Oblivion's hands. "Don't worry so much, you really think we'd play around with a live grenade."

"Youre Insane" Weiss Said.

"We have to be that" Charlie chuckled. "Help keep our senses sharp. Especially when the grenade isn't a dud. That reminds me your sisters a real bitch Echo."

"Really, you're telling me that." He said staring back at his squadmate blankly. "She's your sister as well, you were adopted remember? After the Harran crisis"

"Point being adopted" Charlie responded, "I still don't know how you put up with her for so long."

"Patience, love and a lot of alcohol when I was younger," Echo responded while counting off the reasons on his fingers earning laughs from the pilots as well as Yang. Blake responded with a really? look, Ruby was a bit confused and Weiss looked pissed.

"Alright, the gym should be just around the corner" Ruby cheered as they rounded a corner and stood in front of a door, possibly leading to the gym.

"Alright let's see what sort of training tools you got here," Hades said as he opened the door. The gym was made out of five sections. Weapons practice, an actual gym, a shooting range, an armory and lastly an arena.

"Looks good to me, has all the things you need," Charlie said as he took out a biscuit from a pocket in his pilot armor and took a bite "Now what to do what to do" Charlie mumbled as he laid his eyes on them all. "How about a tournament?"

"Are you sure Charlie?" Ruby said uncertain "You don't have auras"

"Please, if I have survived years as a pilot fighting for the Militia," Charlie said "I also think I can survive a slash or two"

"He is right, he got sliced by a ronins broadsword once across his stomach, and he kept fighting on despite the 2-inch deep wound" Hades confirmed.

"Alright, if you want to," Yang said, "How do we do this?"

"2 on 2 first round, pair against pair." Echo said "Next round it is 1 on 1"

"What are the pairs?" Ruby asked hoping not to be with Weiss

"Did you get a partner during your little initiation?" Oblivion asked "If so, you're with your partner"

"uuuuugh" Ruby sighed earning a huff from Weiss "Fine"

"Alright, I and Hades is a pair," Echo said "We are wingmen"

"Wingmen?" Blake asked

"When a pilot squad is created, four people make a squad. During training, everyone gets a partner to be their Wingman." Charlie explained "They have to work together like a two-man army. After training pairs get combined into squads"

"Okay," Yang said. "Now it's me and Blakey here"

"Alright, I'll take you on," Echo said as he jumped into the arena.

"Any rules?" Blake asked as she and Yang got into the arena as well.

"You fight until you're completely out of aura or if we disarm you and pin you, we fight until we have sustained enough wounds," Hades said

"Alright," Yang said with a smirk "Let's do this"

The two teams of two slowly got in their fighting stances. One thing that all team RWBY noticed, was the fact that Echo and Hades haven't got their guns out, but were currently standing in a professional boxer pose.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT" The voice of Oblivion was heard and Yang, as well as Blake, immediately began to run over to their opponents. Yang and Blake were a bit confused as to why Echo and Hades had not moved yet, but they simply ignored the fact. Yang was getting closer to Echo, she draws back her arm and… Punched thin air.

"what?" Yang mumbled as she looked at her left… Nothing… Her right… Nothing… Above? SMACK. The sickening sound of a metal foot kicking her square in her face sending her onto the ground. The move was unexpected in every way possible.

Blake was baffled too but continued on now prepared for what could happen to her. As she sliced she found her sword suddenly… Stopped? She gasped in fear as she saw the fist of Hades launch out after her face, she quickly pulled back her head, just narrowly avoiding the fist. She tried to do a backflip but was met with a sturdy pull. Great, Hades had grabbed her sword. Hades quickly tried to flip it around to use it against Blake. But she knew better, and he knew. She kicked out after his side, in order to try to stop him. Only that was a big mistake and just what Hades wanted. He grabbed her foot and pulled. She was sent down onto the ground and suddenly the sharp edge of Gambol Shroud press up against her throat. She was out of their little fight.

Yang was not doing any better. Not only had Echo hurt her pride, but he was also winning. Punch after punch delivered by Yang was professionally blocked or evaded and to make matter worse her aura was at 45%. She felt her arms being punched away after another failed strike, and Echo's fist rocketed its way into her face… For the fifth time. As she skidded along the door, she heard a small snap. Her head jerked up… And saw a small metal ball, glowing a bright blue while sending small electric arcs out to its side. It landed right in front of her, and it exploded. Her body was suddenly hit by a hurricane of brief pain as her Aura got completely drained. She was out as well.

"Well, that was a good warm-up," Echo said as he handed the groaning Yang his hand "You fought pretty well for your age, maybe a little too predictable and hotheaded. But still, not bad at all"

"Thanks" Yang groaned as she jumped out of the arena. "What the fuck was that grenade?"

"Arc grenade, meant to stun spectres and stalkers, It deals heavy damage to energy shields while blinding and titans not protected by an energy shield for a second or two" Echo answered

"That explains it," Yang said "But it didn't take all my aura away"

"Yeah, i noticed," Echo said.

"You did?" Yang asked

"Yes, I saw you check your data pad" Echo answered

"Scroll," Blake said

"Scroll it is then" Echo said.

Ruby was baffled… Her sister, her awesome super sister was defeated this easily. She was completely baffled. Her mind blown away. She needed them to teach her their ways. Well, but only to use when her sweetheart wasn't an option.

Weiss was speechless, while she knew that the pilots were skilled. She had expected them to be equal to Yang and Blake. But they weren't, Echo and Hades were leagues ahead.

"Also, why didn't you use your semblances?" Oblivion asked curiously.

"I, kinda forgot," Yang said embarrassed.

"..." The room was dead silent "You, you forgot?!" Oblivion asked.

"Yes," Blake said "I did too"

"Pffft" The four pilots laughed "They forgot, haha. To use one of their best weapons" The laugh continued on for several minutes.

"Yes yes, very funny" Yang pouted "Can you just stop"

"Right sorry," Echo said with a small giggle "Now it's Charlie and Oblivion against you Ruby, and Ice Queen over there"

"HEY" Weiss yelled while Ruby cheered "YAY"

"Right, let's get into the arena," Oblivion said as he grabbed his Spitfire from his back "This will do fine"

"Yeah," Charlie said as he took out his EVA-8 auto shotgun, "I hope this is gonna be a good match"

"Yeah, I know right?" Oblivion said as he helped Charlie into the arena.

The two teams got in their fighting positions, Weiss looked at Oblivion's LMG, she knew that he would tear away any type of protections, Charlie's shotgun wasn't going to be easy either. She looked to her right at her teammate. Who had gotten her scythe out, earning a whistle from Oblivion.

"Damn, how do you even lift that thing?" Oblivion asked

"I drink milk" Ruby answered.

"Alright," Oblivion said as he got into a run and gun pose.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT" The voice of Echo boomed.

As soon as the word 'fight' was said, Ruby sprinted towards her opponents with the help of her semblance. She saw her target get closer, closer. And she was met with a hailstorm of bullets from Oblivion. The gunshots runged through the air, hitting the ground near Ruby. Tearing the floor up.

Weiss had noticed how Ruby had gone after Oblivion, clever choice she had to admit. She saw Charlie, sprint up to hear and she sends a fireball created by dust at him. Only to find out that it had passed right through him, and he disappeared into nothing. BOOM, she felt the hard metal pellets hit her in her side. Charlie had cloaked before creating a holo pilot. And she had fallen for it. She quickly created a glympse underneath him, trapping him on the spot. She jumped back, created a glympse and laughed herself ahead. Striking out, but Charlie had managed to get his Data knife out and blocked the strike. She soon found out that Charlie wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought when he was trapped. She found strike after strike blocked before a foot planted itself on her knee. Kicking it to the side. A knife tore after her and she barely managed to dodge before she found her dress with one long rift going through it.

Ruby was frustrated, she couldn't advance on the hailstorm of bullets flying to her without having to block. However, the bullets soon stopped and she noticed that Oblivion magazine was empty. She quickly darted towards him, slicing against him and she actually hit him. But only the fur around his helmet. It cut right through the fur as Oblivion had done a fantastic backflip and landed perfectly. She darted towards him against, but he was prepared. As she used her semblance to dart towards him, he moved to the right and did a 360 spin kick into her side sending her onto the floor. As she looked up, she saw something she wished she hadn't seen. An Archer, an Anti-Titan rocket launcher. Oblivion pressed the trigger, and she couldn't do anything as the missile hit the ground before her. Her aura was depleted, she was out.

Weiss was angered, Ruby knocked out easily and her beautiful dress destroyed, as Charlie send another shot towards her she was forced to jump again, and again and again. But when Charlie had to reload, she created a glympse and was sent flying towards him. She cut into his armor, but not for long. A small ping was heard as her sword wouldn't go any further. Charlie saw an opportunity and kicked her hard in the stomach. She was send flying high. Charlie did a backflip and grabbed his thunderbolt Anti titan weapon from his back. He fired and landed. Weiss had hit the ground by now and had gotten up. To see the thunderbolt ball flying towards her. It hit her square in the face. She felt her aura depleted and knew the truth. She was out as well.

Charlie and Oblivion gave a quick high five, and went to help the two girls, "You okay Weiss?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am," Weiss said as she was helped by Charlie "Thank you"

"No pro-" Charlie was cut short as the door into the arena barged open. And a very confused and pissed off grand commander Graves entered the gym. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE PILOTS?"

"Oh, shit" Oblivion mumbled.

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYBODY, Yes chapter five is finally up and ready to be read :D. There isn't much to tell other than one thing… HUGE Shout Out to nightstalker33 for helping me with this fanfiction. He has been a huge help and a great friend. In fact, all chapters but chapter 2 and most of this chapter was with the help of nightstalker33. But now let's also get to read some reviews from chapter 4 shall we? Also Thank you all so much for 2K views :D**

 **(reminder: All reviews listed here are from when chapter 4 was released. Which means that I will list reviews from other chapters than chapter 4)**

 **S: Moar**

 **Answer: HERE YOU GO, MATE, :D**

 **gold crown dragon: finally a new chapter.**

 **Answer: Yeah, again I'm sorry for the delay in chapter 4**

 **Guest: Can you not be cliche and have them attend beacon? They are goddamn soldiers**

 **Answer: Actually thank you for saying this, originally I wanted to enlist them as Students. But thanks to this review I got a much better idea.**

 **Blue writer 22: Hehe, I am liking this story**

 **Answer: Why thank you**

 **Gamerman22: Can you not share the technology of militia to Remnant because it'll fall into the wrong hands such as White Fangs. I'll give you my OC on condition, not the share the Militia technology.**

 **Answer: This is going to be both a yes and no. The militia will share some technology, but not weapons. However, I have plans for militia on remnant. So who knows? The white fang, might 'acquire' A Titan or two muhahaha.**

 **Right, that was the reviews. But before I go. A little reminder for you.**

 **THERE IS STILL ROOM FOR ONE MORE RWBY OC. ALL TITANFALL OC HAS BEEN RECEIVED. I ONLY NEED ONE MORE OC. SO I WOULD LOVE IF I GOT ONE. SUGGEST IT IN PM.**

 **Now with all of this done. I'm Big pizza, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night. *screams while being dragged off into distance* BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Teaching at beacon? pt 1

The Pilots had won their little tournament, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were both knocked out easily by the master pilots.

Charlie and Oblivion gave a quick high five, and went to help the two girls, "You okay Weiss?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am," Weiss said as she was as Charlie helped her back on her feet "Thank you"

"No pro-" Charlie was cut short as the door into the arena barged open. And a very confused and pissed off grand commander Graves entered the gym. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE PILOTS?"

"Oh, shit" Oblivion mumbled.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION DIP-SHIT!?" Graves yelled.

Echo and his squad quickly fell in line standing at attention team RWBY stood off to the side watching the scene unfold as the grand commander paced in front of his men

"We were having a little tournament with the girl's sir" Charlie reported.

"AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA" Graves roared.

"Sir, they wanted to see how we fight, and you know," Oblivion said "The young gotta look up to somebody"

"Urghhhh, we are not here to engage the students in combat, they have teachers for that" Graves said as he buried his face in his palm. "Which brings me to why I'm here. the four of you are coming with me, the headmaster wants a word."

Graves then turned his attention towards team RWBY, a calculated look in his eye "As for the four of you. I'd rather you didn't distract my men, I understand your curiosity towards us but I'd rather not have someone get the wrong idea if they see my troops fighting you and the others students." Graves explained

"Of course" Weiss responded.

"Good," He said turning back towards Echo and the rest of his squad. " I think we've all wasted enough of the headmasters time."

"Yes, sir," Echo responded

The four pilots made their way through Beacon academy back to the foot of the high tower that could even be seen from the inside. The elevator doors slid open accompanied by a small ding, the four pilots alongside Graves and Bish entered the doors closing behind them.

The headmaster sat behind his desk, Glynda stood to his left while Ironwood stood beside the window, he acknowledged the new arrivals with a small nod.

"So, you wanted to talk to us?" Echo said as he walked over to the desk and sat down in a foldable chair, the same with the rest of the Titan squad.

"Yes, although James would like to speak to you first," Ozpin said.

"Yes, it concerns the equipment you were willing to part with, most of it consisted of medical equipment and power sources, the kind of which we have never seen. Also" a holographic display of a Militia dropship appeared in the center of the room.

"I was hoping we might be allowed to loom over some of the blueprints for your ship's with this kind of tech-"

"No" Graves immediately replied.

"no? What do you mean no!" Ironwood demanded.

"I happen to know how your military handles its assets, does a set of Paladin prototypes stolen from one of your military sites ring any bells or perhaps the theft of an Atlassian sky cruiser?" Graves said

"Think of the implication, look at your man here. Echo was it?" He asked receiving a nod in return. "This kind of technology could revolutionize the cybernetics field, perhaps even save the life of soldiers whose wounds are too great."

"But at what cost general" Graves shot back "You've already shown you're incapable of holding onto your own equipment." Ironwood scowled at the blatant insult

"And also, I don't think many would like to die and be stuffed into a robotic body theft off all natural things such as eating, hearing, and smell. Even seeing isn't like what you think" Echo said as he started displaying multiple feeds on his hud.

"I'm sorry general, I cannot allow weaponry of this caliber into incapable hands, if the White Fang or other factions got their hands on our tec well I'm sorry to say but the fleet you have coming to vale wouldn't even stand a chance, and in all honesty I wouldn't blame them."

Ironwoods eyes widened for a second, before narrowing as he said "How do you know about that."

Graves sighed. "Your military and kingdom are the leading experts in technology across the globe of remnant, and yet I can't understand for the life of me, why your firewalls and security coding is so piss poor." Gravis said " And personally I'd rather divert my attention to one of the kingdoms that actually need our help like Minangery"

The general was silent " Yeah we know about that place and we know none of the kingdoms have lifted a finger to help those people after the great war, for god sake you sent them to that island to die basically die!"

"So my final answer is no." Graves said."While we are willing to give humanitarian aid where it's needed, we will not be supplying you weapons that can turn Remnant to ash."

"And that is understandable," Ozpin said, Ironwood himself looked as if he had just been slapped. "Anyhow, I have something to say"

"Shoot," Echo said

" I would like to extend an invitation to the four of you and your comrades that will arrive shortly after your acceptance to join Beacon as members or staff?" Ozpin asked, "Your skills could prove invaluable to the students, team RWBY and Jnpr already seem to have taken a liking to you."

"Would be a nice change of things?" Oblivion said "I could use a break from the chaos of the frontier"

"But that's not really our call, to make headmaster." Echo said, "We'd need to run this by Sarah Briggs first if Bish and Graves have accepted."

"Which we have," Graves said, "Bish, contact Sarah"

"You got it Graves," Bish said as he began fiddling with his datapad, before placing it on the ground. The screen glow blue and a holograph of a woman with short cut hair, military clothes and a bandana around her hair to hold it up. "What is it?" The woman asked

"Sarah Briggs," Ozpin said "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon"

"I know who you are headmaster I've read the file" Sarah answered, "It's interesting to say the least, I'd like to apologize for not being there in person but a recent encounter with the IMC has drawn us away."

" Understandable and forgivable" Ozpin answered "I would like to ask you, however, if you would allow Echo and his comrades to remain at beacon academy, for the time being, I feel their experience in the field could be invaluable to the students"

"And in all honesty, I have no problem, however, I'm not the one you need to be asking. Graves is the grand commander of their fleet, he'll have the last word on this" Sarah said, "Although I think he'll feel the same."

"Which I do," Graves said "It is settled then. Pilots, you are to be redirected as staff here in beacon."

"Roger could be fun," Charlie said. "But what will we teach in?"

"What are your professions?" Ozpin asked

"Well, I'm the demo and heavy weapons expert you want something blown up you talk to me, Hades is the sniper obviously. Charlie is the Medic and Echo… He's kinda all of it rolled into one"

"And a little more," Echo said.

"Hmmm, well then." Ozpin said " I believe Echo would be best-suited aiding miss Goodwitch with her combat and sparring classes, Hades will be aiding doctor Oobleck during his lectures, Oblivion I believe Peter may have need of you involving our Grimm studies. Charlie would seem better suited in the infirmary tending to students until a proper area can be set up for first aid lessons."

"Sounds good," Echo said

"Classes will be resuming in the days to come, I'm sure Glynda and the other staff will brief you on what's expected and what you will be taking part in, in more detail."

"Alright," Hades said "Can we get rooms for our stuff, pretty sure our titans need a hangar bay too or something like that"

"We have an area on campus used for housing the academy's bullheads " Ozpin answered, " I can arrange to have one of the less used hangers cleared to make way for your equipment?"

"Thank you, professor, our engineers will take care of any new buildings necessary for our pilots," Graves said, "Including technology and any armaments that may be needed ."

"Then it is settled," Ozpin said as he turned to the pilots "Welcome to beacon as our new staff, is there anything else you need?"

"There is one thing." Echo said looking off to the side

* * *

"1819 hours, onboard of the MCS Hornifier" Six was walking down to his squad's room, he had just been called to a briefing with Bish. He was confused as Bish was supposed to be at a meeting, but it turned out that it was via Holograms. He was supposed to meet up at a secret location and work together with Titan squad 3CH0. That titan squad, the legendary pilots. Six knew that Eclipsem had a connection with the squad, but he never quite believed it. As he opened the door to the room, he was greeted by Eclipsem who had a smug smile. "What did I say Six?" He grinned smugly, "Told ya I had a connection with Echo"

"Yes yes," Six said as he waved his robotic hand "Why do you think they need us, they're way out of our league"

"I dunno Six" Eclipsem said, "But I think it's important, I was briefed a few hours ago"

"Then it might be a super secret mission if we were briefed individually," Six said as he walked alongside Eclipse, "have the others been briefed as well?"

"Yes, you were the last one," Eclipsem said as he patted the old simulacrum on the back "Aww don't worry mate, we knew you were getting briefed now"

"So where are the others?" Six asked.

"At the hangar, we will drop in via the small ship called Ydralis." Eclipse answered as he opened a door and walked into a hangar bay. A Northstar in the middle of the right leg's armor open, the pilot's face dug deep in. "Hey, Frost" Six yelled.

"Yeah?" The Pilot answered as the head was shown. Frost was a 27-year-old woman with pale skin, blood red eyes and her white hair in a ponytail. "What is it?"

"You ready for the mission?" Six asked

"Yes, are you" She chuckled as she turned her back on him revealing a logo. "G34" Six said "Congratulations Frost, didn't even see that"

"Just got it an hour ago" Frost answered, she then turned around and yelled at a dropship. "DARYL COME OUT HERE"

"What is it?" A male voice answered

"Get your gear ready" Frost replied, "were set to roll out in 0600 hours."

"Let me just finish hearing this song" The man named Daryl answered

"Fine, but after that, you finish reading up" Six yelled as he made his way to the dropship and crouched beside Daryl, "What are you hearing anyway?"

"Take Five by Dave Brubeck." Daryl answered "It's a good song, you should hear it"

"Not now, not ever" Six answered as he patted his fellow pilot on the shoulder.

On the other side of the hangar, Frost and Eclipsem were talking.

"So what do you think they want?" Frost asked.

"I dunno" Eclipsem answered "But if they need help, it's either personal or very personal"

"How come?" Frost asked.

"You know during the Harran crisis one of the team members of their squad died?" Eclipsem said

"Yeah, the Harran crisis," Frost said "Horrible event"

"Well, during the crisis." Eclipsem said "Not on the planet as you know my former teammates betrayed me in an attempt to for the IMC to gain access to the Militia. They met Charlie during the Harran crisis and after that their newest teammate. Charlie was being trained as a pilot. During the time he was being trained, Echo accepted me as a temporary teammate"

"Damn, so it is true," Frost said, "Never would have thought that"

"It's fine" Eclipsem answered as he inspected his R201.

"PILOTS" The voice of the dropship pilot yelled "WE ARE TAKING OFF IN FIVE, GET ON"

The four pilots wondered what was going to happen as they entered the dropship as the ship flew into the hangar of the Ystralis. Shortly after the small ship jumped in the direction of Remnant.

* * *

Echo sat on a small rock he had found on beacon grounds waiting patiently for the dropship he was expecting. He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Hey, you two" Echo said.

"Hi Echo" Jaune said sheepishly

"Something wrong?" Echo asked.

"No, we were just wondering what you are doing," Pyrrha said as she sat down beside Echo.

"Just waiting for some friends" Echo said as he patted on the rock to his other side. "Sit down Jaune"

"Right," Jaune said as he sat down.

"But waiting for isn't the only thing I'm doing" Echo said.

"What is the other thing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Wondering how it will be as a teacher here for a while," Echo said as Pyrrha gasped and Jaune looked like he had just seen a leviathan.

"You're gonna teach at beacon?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"Sure am," Echo said "I will have my own combat class, but it will take time to construct it. So until then, I'm going to help Ms. Goodwitch"

"Wow," Jaune said as he dragged fingers through his blonde hair, "What about the others?"

"Charlie will be at the infirmary until a first aid class can be set up. Hades will help doctor Oobleck, and Oblivion will help Ozpin's friend Peter. Once all of our classes have been set up. Oblivion will teach explosives and so on, while Hades will take in students that would like to perfect their shooting"

"Sounds like something beacon needs," Jaune said, "I mean, you guys are really good"

"Thanks, Jaune," Echo said as he spotted the rest of the soon-to-be team JNPR and RWBY approach them alongside Hades, Charlie, and Oblivion. Jaune and Pyrrha got up and began to chat with their soon-to-be teammates while the Pilots walked to Echo.

"Have you told them?" Echo asked.

"Nope," Oblivion said "We will keep it as a surprise"

"Yeah, that would probably-" Echo was cut short as a high pitch squeal emerged from the direction of the students. "ARE YOU GOING TO TEACH AT BEACON?!" Ruby squealed.

"Yes" Charlie answered

"OH MY GOODNESS, THAT IS SO COOL" Ruby screamed in joy.

"Keep it down," Yang said as she placed her hands on her smaller sister's shoulders. "We need to keep it a secret from the other students once they come back"

"Right," Ruby said as she calmed herself down muttering 'this is so cool'.

The group continued to chat until a familiar boom was heard and a dropship jumped over the courtyard. The eight students looked at them confused.

"We will need assistance in our classes, so Echo here got a friend to come. But his friend doesn't know why" Oblivion said as they saw Ozpin, Ironwood, and the two Grand Commanders walk towards them as the dropship descended. The door opened and four Pilots exited confused. Bish approached as the pilots saluted. Ren looked at the four new Pilots. Two appeared to be male, one female and the last was another simulacrum. Having a suspicion of Echo's past as a human. He could not help but wonder what this simulacrum's story was.

One of the male Pilots approached Echo and expanded his arms into a hugging motion, Echo did the same and the two Pilots hugged and Echo was the first to speak "Damn Eclipsem, it been a long time"

"Yes, it has" The male Pilot named Eclipsem said, "Now what are we here for?"

"That will be explained if you would come with me but before that let's catch up and perhaps you can introduce me to your teammates?" Echo said.

"Sure," Eclipsem said as he turned around and yelled "SIX, FROST, DARYL. COME OVER HERE" The three pilots approached, the simulacrum spoke first

"I'm Six," The simulacrum said "I actually can't believe I'm speaking with you"

"Hey, its alright" Echo said as his squad came to them to say hi to the new pilots.

"Right, this is Frost" Six said nervously.

"Hey," The woman called Frost said.

"This is Daryl" Six said as he pointed to the second male pilot.

"Ya like jazz?" the man said.

"Not really, but I have no hate against it," Echo said as Daryl mumbled 'fuck'.

"Alright," Oblivion said, "This has been awkward enough, so how about we go into the building and get you four briefed?" Which made the Pilots laugh before they made their way to Beacon while the sun was settling in the background…

* * *

 **ALRIGHTY, the sixth chapter of Of flesh Metal and Mythical powers is now out. Again I apologize for the delay. The A/N this time won't be that long other than a couple of messages.**

 **The RWBY OC is still up, I only need one more. Please send**

 **Secondly, I have fixed chapter 1 and 2 for mistakes.**

 **Fanfiction also decided to crash 12 times in a row when i tried to upload this chapter**

 **My name is Big pizza, and I'm signing off.**


	7. Teaching at beacon? pt 2

Echo closed the door as the seven Pilots, Graves, Bish and Ozpin followed. Ozpin sat down at his desk while sipping of his coffee cup. Six looked at the man in confusion. Who was this man? The grey-haired man put down his coffee cup before speaking. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No, we don't sir" Six said as he looked at the headmaster.

"Echo here has gotten a certain proposal which he accepted" Ozpin began, "Him and his squad are now staff at this academy"

"And why is that?" Frost asked.

"You might be surprised to hear this" Echo said. "But this planet is a second human civilization"

"Wait?" Eclipsem said "This planet is a second human civilization?"

"Yes" Graves said "Which means it is our duty to protect it. But I will leave Ozpin to give you the information"

"Very well then, let's see here" Ozpin said as he began telling "Mankind on this planet in ancient history was born from an energy source we call dust. But mankind wasn't the only thing that arose. A second sentient species did the same. Faunus" Ozpin pulled out his scroll and showed multiple pictures of the Faunus. Humans but with body parts of animals.

"So cute" Frost said as she looked at a picture of a Wolf Faunus baby.

"Yes" Ozpin said, "Anyways, when humanity and Faunus arose, the creatures of Grimm wanted to return us to the darkness quicker than when we came from the light" Ozpin showed them pictures of multiple Grimm. The Pilots thought of them as threatening but they were allowed to read the weaknesses. "So, we discovered something called Aura. A manifestation of your soul that acts as a protective barrier."

"Manifestation of our souls?" Six said, "Huh, this can't get much weirder"

"And Echo here invited you four to join them as their assistants as staff" Ozpin said.

"Wait what?" Daryl said.

"Congratulations on your field promotion" Hades joked as he patted Daryl on the back.

"Alrighty then" Six said. "So, who of you are we going to assist?"

"We already know your professions" Charlie said, "Frost, you have a medical record. So, you will be assisting me in the infirmary until a proper first aid class can be set up" Frost looked at him with a mixed look, confusion but also happiness."

"Daryl" Hades began, "Your field experience with the double take suits me just fine. You are going to teach the fine arts of sharpshooting with me. But that is when a proper shooting range can be arranged. Until then, we will assist doctor Oobleck in his class"

"Sounds fine" Daryl said as he looked at Hades, "But what is this doctor Oobleck's class?"

"History" Hades said.

"Kill me" Daryl said as he buried his face into his palms, "Oh god, please forgive me for the sin I'm about to make."

"Sure, sounds like someone hates history, but don't worry. You'll get used to it" Hades said as he patted Daryl on the back while the pilots laughed.

Then Oblivion spoke up, "Six, you have experience with demolition and heavy weapons before you decided to move onto the CAR?"

"Yeah, used to be a demolition grunt, when I got my first titan I chose legion. But I soon discovered that the role as a pilot for me was easier with faster abilities"

"Good enough, you will help me in demolitions and heavy weapons classes." Oblivion said as he opened a bottle of frontier vodka before downing it all in one go.

"Jesus, what the fuck?" Daryl said as he looked at the bottle, "That is the strongest frontier vodka. 67% And you drank it all?"

"Yeah, mutation in my genes allows me to do that" Oblivion said, "But anyways, until then we will be assisting professor Peter Port in his Grimm studies class. What we will be doing there will mainly be making sure that none of Peter's pets gets loose and wrecks the classroom" Oblivion cringed as he remembered Peter's file.

"Sounds good, when will we head out?" Six asked.

"Soon" Oblivion answered as Echo spoke up.

"Eclipsem, old friend." Echo said as he patted Eclipsem on the back, "You will be helping me in specialized combat classes, but until we can get an area to train on. We will be assisting Ms. Goodwitch in her combat class"

"Pulled from the Action to be taken into Action" Eclipsem said "Love it"

"Now" Ozpin said, "It will be best if you could introduce yourself to the teachers you will be helping. Charlie and Frost, I will come with you as I have good news for the infirmary." Ozpin arose from his chair as the Pilots and Grand Commanders headed out.

Echo and Eclipsem were walked down the hallways towards the Combat Class that they were supposed to assist in, they rounded a corner and pushed the door open. Revealing Ms. Goodwitch preparing the classroom for the students who would be allowed to re-enter school grounds soon.

"Hello Glynda" Echo said as the two Pilots walked up to her.

"Good day Echo" Glynda replied raising her head up from her scroll.

"So, Prof, what's on the curriculum for today?" He asked

"It's Glynda" She replied her face stoic though he could, feel some slight annoyance in her tone" And as for today, we'll be focusing on spars with some of the students from the upper and lower year classes. But before the initiates ceremony must take place, following that we will resume classes for today."

"Right, is that when the announcement of the new teachers, wonder how that's gonna go?"

"Some of the students are under the impression you came from Atlas alongside General Ironwood wood, Miss Rose and her compatriots aside" Glynda answered to which Eclipsem let out the sound of a half dying pig and someone who is about to laugh to death.

"I-is that his name?" Eclipsem said struggling to contain his laughter.

"Yes, it is, why?" Glynda asked.

"It's, it's nothing" He sniggered" It's just, where we come from it has…. another meaning" She trailed off, Glynda stared at Eclipsem for a moment before her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"I see" Glynda replied, wordlessly she turned away, moving on with the preparations for the ceremony.

"Seriously" Echo asked

"Oh, come on, that was funny" He whispered back holding back a chuckle.

"Yes, a bit, but still" Echo said, "Now let's help her, Alright?"

"Yes"Eclipsem said as they turned around and began to prepare the room.

* * *

Oblivion walked besides Six as they followed their map. Six had to admit that Beacon's gardens were in simple words beautiful, it was a rare sight when they were able to see something like this.

Entering the main building they quickly arrived at the classroom they'd been assigned to for the time being classroom and was greeted by a small fat man with grey hair that covered his eyes and a large bushy mustache. The man looked up from his book addressing the two new arrivals

"Greetings, you must be my new assistants" The man said

"If you are Professor Peter Port, then yes" Six said as the two pilots walked up to the teacher.

"Indeed, I am, you must be the gentlemen Ozpin said would be joining me" Port said rising from his seat

"That is correct. I am Oblivion, and this is Six" Oblivion said as he reached his hand out shaking Peter's hand. "But right now, we are officially Huntsmen from Atlas"

"Wait we are?" Six asked.

"Just got confirmation Six" Oblivion said as he took out a data pad and showed Six an update for the mission. "Outa keep an eye out for your HUD"

"Noted" Six said.

"So, Oblivion and Six" Peter said, "Do you know what we teach here at beacon?"

"Combat, history of Remnant, Aura management and so on" Oblivion said, listing off the curriculum set out for the year Echo had acquired for them, so they could familiarize themselves with the material. "But that said, I don't exactly have an Aura, it would be weird if a Huntsman didn't have his Aura wouldn't it?"

"Yes, that is right" Peter said "Although there is a rather simple solution for that"

Oblivion stepped up, putting his helmet at the desk before stepping in front of Peter. Peter raised his arm, placed it on Oblivions chest as multiple blurs surrounded him. Oblivion felt an explosion of energy within before a blue light appeared as his Aura was activated. "Thank you" Oblivion said.

"That is why I am here" Peter said turning his attention to Six his helmet still in place "No problem, but what about you Six?"

"That's the thing," Six said, "Technically Simulacrums don't have souls"

"Ahh" Peter said.

"Simulacrums aren't just AI either" Oblivion said "When a pilot is deemed skilled enough, the Militia alongside the Advocate ask said pilot if the mind is allowed to be downloaded into a server. When said pilot dies, he or she can be uploaded into a simulacrum body, if the request had been accepted."

"So that means that Six" Peter said.

"I was once human, yes" Six said.

"What does it feel like?" Peter asked.

"Well, it is very different. I can't eat or drink for an example, I don't need to breathe. Even sleep is different." Six said, "Everything is like numbers, but even so. I'm happy with my decision"

"That does indeed sound different," Peter agreed, "Now, I assume you do know of what I teach?"

"Grimm's studies" Oblivion said, "Which we don't know a whole lot of"

"Hmmm, it would appear so" Peter said, "But luckily we have a solution." He said as he begun to open his drawer, pulling out books. Get reading"

"Could be worse" Six said as they settled in, grabbed a book and started to read.

* * *

Charlie and Frost walked alongside Ozpin as they neared the infirmary. They rounded a corner and was met with a white door and a sign above that read 'Infirmary'.

Ozpin opened the door and they entered. It looked like the standard infirmary one might have seen 200 years ago, Frost and Charlie agreed that it could be worse, but also better. A woman rushed out to see who had entered.

"Oh, it's just you Ozpin" A young woman with blond hair held up in a small bun wearing medical scrubs said her sapphire blue eyes turned to look at the soldiers following the headmaster. "And who is it you've brought with you?"

"Angela, these will be your assistants for a while. They both have medical training and are excellent at it, especially in combat" Ozpin said, "This is Frost"

"Hello" Frost greeted shaking Angela's hand" It's a pleasure to meet you"

"This is Charlie" Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you" Charlie said as he shakes Angele's hand.

"It is nice to meet you two too" Angela said, "Now, if you could follow me. I can show you around the infirmary"

"And Angela" Ozpin said, "I have good news for you once you have given our friends here a tour"

"Of course, professor" Angela responded, Ozpin smiled in response turning towards Charlie and frost nodding to them as he left

"Come along then." she said walking further into the infirmary, as they followed behind Charlies gaze slowly began to fall down the woman's back, landing on her hips that swayed slightly as she walked.

'No, no bad boy down!' He cried out mentally. Why did every woman here have to look ten years younger than they were and have a body like a bloody supermodel?

"Most of what you see here is standard to what we use at most clinics and hospitals in Vale, the life of a hunter is never a dull one." She said with a small smirk.

"Yeah" Charlie nodded in response glancing around the Infirmary noticing there were only one or two other, nurses present a young Faunus woman with a fox tail and a dark skinned man, looking over a student who had been brought in just after initiation, a white cast around his left leg.

"Forgive for asking." Charlie said, "But doesn't this place seem a little under staffed, I mean injuries must be a common thing with it being a combat school?"

"You aren't wrong" Angela replied, "As strong as the students might be, they still get hurt from time to time although with their aura it's mostly just minor fractures and some lacerations, I honestly can't really remember the last time we had something that serious." Angela said glancing off to the young man from one of the first-year teams "Although we still keep the required material on hand in the event something like that could happen."

"That is good, and I know from personal experience" Charlie said "If I had 10 Credit every time I had too few resources to heal serious injuries, I could buy my own titan"

"What sort of injuries?" Angela asked. "And what is a titan?"

"Gunshot wounds, shrapnel, severed body parts and the list goes on" Charlie said, "A titan is something you will learn about soon enough."

"That certainly sounds brutal" Angela said.

"Indeed, it is" Charlie said, "Especially because all of them don't have auras"

"They don't have aura!?" Angela said with a surprised yell, "What kind of commander would send his soldiers into battle without them being able to use their aura?"

"It's because we are not from this planet," Charlie said, "We didn't know aura existed until recently"

"You are aliens?" Angela asked skeptical, "I'm sorry, but that simple preposterous"

"Maybe, but it is true" Frost said as she walked up to them, "We have proof, and Ozpin's confirmation, he told us to give this to you if there was any trouble" Frost replied holding out a small envelope to the Academy's doctor

Glancing between the two soldiers reaching out she accepted the envelope while pulling a pair of reading glasses from her coat pocket, her eyes scanning over the writing present inside.

 _Dear Angela,_

This letter as well as other is to be handed off to the members of staff these Men and Women have been assigned to as to inform you of their…. Origins. While it may come as a shock to you as well as others, they are not of Remnant. They are part of a large union of habitable planets known as the frontier.

While I understand this may come as a shock to you I ask you not to fear as they are not our enemies, currently Vale and Atlas are engaging in negotiations, in regard to technological and assistance in the medical field as well as possible aid in our battle against the creatures of Grimm, I hope you find their aid in the medical word, interesting.

Sincerely - Ozpin.

"Well then" Angela said, pocketing the letter "Ozpin has vouched for you, so I have no reason to not believe him" Angela cleared her throat turning back towards the word gesturing for them to follow "Welcome to remnant gentlemen."

* * *

Hades and Daryl walked down the hallways trying to locate Dr. Oobleck's room. They rounded a corner and Hades accidently bumped into someone. Neither Hades or the person fell but they were easily able to identify the man. Green hair, round glasses and a white shirt and a yellow tie. His name Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Ah I am so terribly sorry" Dr. Oobleck said as he looked at the two men.

"It is alright" Hades said, "You're Dr. Oobleck right?"

"That is 100% entirely correct" Dr. Oobleck said, "Now why are you asking?"

"We are your assistants for the time being" Daryl said.

"Ah yes, I do remember that note Ozpin send to me over the scroll" Dr Oobleck said, "Mr. Hades and Mr. Daryl?"

"That would correct" Daryl said, "I'm Daryl and that is Hades"

"Pleasures to meet you" Dr. Oobleck said, "Now if you would kindly follow me to the classroom"

"Sure" Hades said as they began walking and followed Dr. Oobleck to the classroom. They rounded another corner and entered the classroom. It was messy, notes everywhere and the wall facing the teacher's desk was covered in notes, pictures and wires linking different notes and pictures.

"Damn" Daryl said, "You sure do a lot of history"

"Thank you, Daryl," Dr. Oobleck said, "Now, how much do you two spacemen know about remnant history?"

"Practically nothing" Hades said.

"Then we will have to improvise" Dr. Oobleck sighed, "The next month will be about the Faunus war"

"The Faunus wars?" Hades said, "I do think Ozpin mentioned that once, never really asked him about it"

"It was essentially a war between the Faunus and the humans" Dr. Oobleck said, "The Faunus fighting for their rights and the humans fighting for an easy labor force. Disgusting it was, and I hope nothing like it never happened. Sadly, that is not the case proven by the White Fang and the terror they have caused"

"Sounds important to Remnant" Daryl said.

"It truly is" Dr. Oobleck said, "Now I do believe you two have a lot of history to catch up on." Dr. Oobleck seemed to pull out multiple books out of nowhere and put them on the desk. Daryl sighed, and the two Pilots looked at each other with a nod and dug in.

* * *

Elsewhere on Remnant the woman sat on her throne. Her head bearing the same headwear as earlier the same day. A white fang sergeant was kneeling in front of her. The sergeant claimed that he had gathered information from an inside agent in beacon. Great leader Kahn rose from her throne as she spoke.

"Now sergeant" She began, "You said you had information about the new faction?"

"Yes, great leader Kahn" The sergeant said, "My inside agent has gathered information about the group and their current state. Currently there are multiple of a special kind of soldier referred to as Titan Pilots or more commonly Pilots. They supposedly pilot mechs similar to Paladins. Although what glimpses we got were short, they are decades worth of technological growth better than Atlas paladins. We were also able to find out that they are staff at beacon for the time being due to a treaty between Atlas, Vale and the unknown group"

"Hmmmm, good work sergeant" Sienna said, "Can we however have a look at these claims?"

"Yes Great leader" The sergeant said as the great leader was presented with pictures of the terrifying mechs and the so-called Super soldiers. "This is interesting and problematic, if this group have aligned themselves the Humans they may prove detrimental to our movements in and outside the kingdom." Sienna sighed "Contact the leaders of the Vale and Atlesian branch, I feel its best we discuss these recent events in person, do you have anything else to report."

"We have been able to identify their names" The sergeant said as Kahn's scrolls flashed through labeled images.

"Interesting" She said, "Monitor the situation closely, If the situation changes in any way I will be the first one you will inform. Am I understood?"

"Of course, High leader." The sergeant replied bowing his head in respect and left without another word  
Sienna sat back in her throne, deep in thought 'The white fang has survived all four kingdoms, we must not die at the hands of this mysterious group'.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone, this was chapter 7 of this story. I hope you all ha- *PUNCH***_

HA YOURE NOT THE REAL BIG PIZZA. I WOULD NEVER TALK LIKE THAT YOU ************* ***** *** ********

So, with that being said, here are my three messages:

Nr 1: The OC submission for the story is down as now i have all the eight OC's.

Nr 2: REVIEW TIME :D

Reviews:

Review: Guest: Actually, I think Atlas's encryptions/security coding/firewalls are so bad, it's like they're not even there.

Answer: Yeah it also troubled me during my time watching RWBY. Altas is supposed to be the United States Of America version of Remnant. Yet they have pretty shit staff, security protocols and so on. Which is something my Pilots intend to turn the fuck around.

Review: Gold Crown Dragon and : Eyyy those are our OC.

Answer: Doesnt really seem hard to figure out for me. But yeah, they are your OC's.

Review: Thunderbird 22: Like the new chapter, Six seems to just what i imagined, thanks for that, all in all making good progress keep it up.

Answer: Thank you Thunderbird.

Review: PapaScorch: with reading the Authors Notes at the end I personally wouldn't be suprized if you replaced the Palatine fight with a titan fight going off what you said, but i would like to see it kept the same cause i like reading the Palatines getting bent over the titan's knee :3. But it's all up to you and how you want it to play out.

PapaScorch out.

Answer: Yeah, i also felt the need that the Paladins were hilariously weak, which Atlas will probarly learn sooner or later considering that the oh so powerful mech can be taken out by eight huntsmen and huntresses in training.

Review: Psihopatul: How did I expect that the guys will get into trouble at the end of this chapter once I read that they were going to have matches against team RWBY X) Loved the chapter relaxed with bit of action took me awhile to read this however, i hate being busy when I find out new chapters are out for stories like this one that I really enjoy reading, keep up the good work and I do hope you find the last RWBY OC.  
Can't wait to see what you got for the future.

Good hunting until next time!

Answer: Everything has concequences, so does an unofficial sparing match when you are under the command of Grand Commander Marcus Graves. Its also awesome to hear that you liked the chapter and it is 100% ok if it took a while (Prime example? The fat ass guy who is writing the story because i can be lazy as all BALLS) And i did manage to find the OC. And i do believe you will like what i have in the future for you all.

Nr 3: I actually have three shoutouts, i will not do this every chapter and i will keep the descriptions brief:

First shoutout goes to Coincidencless's story: In charge. Its an awesome SubNautica fanfiction and I highly recommend it for those who like contact with sentient aliens.

Second shoutout goes to Vickie1's story: Dying light: Descend. Which is actually one of the stories that hauled my attention from writing to reading (thanks) Its an


	8. Teaching at beacon? pt 3 (final)

"Hey Echo here, so ummm. The author wanted me to tell you this. The author said on his other story that he would be livestreaming on his channel. Which he did. But it was also a test to see how many read the A/N. And the results where pretty disappointing. So if you could do the Author a favor. Read the A/Ns as they contain information."

"Go on" Charlie said.

"But this is shameless advertising" Echo told Charlie.

"He doesnt care." Charlie said as he recoiled in shock. "OH SHIT HE IS HERE. FLEE BEFORE HE NERFS US!"

Then a divine voice was heard as the pilots scattered. " **What did I do wrong now?"**

Nothing was heard other than the rapid footsteps of the pilots fleeing.

" **Enough of this 4th wall breaking shit. Lets get on with the story"**

* * *

Ozpin had found his way back to his office, as he entered he saw Bish furiously typing away on his data pad. 'Most likely writing down data, a man of knowledge i see'. He walked up to Graves who greeted him.

"Ah, I see you are back."

"Yes Indeed" Ozpin said, "Now, I do believe we have a contract to sign?"

"That would be correct" Graves said as he took out several pieces of paper, "By signing this you will give the militia these following privileges:

First off: You will allow the Militia to construct a defensive ring in this system to protect this planet. And officially become a Militia Military System, or MMS for short. This means that this system will be Militia property but we will initiate SGMMS, or Self Governed Militia Military System.

Secondly: You will allow Militia troops to be deployed onto Remnant as to make the planet safer by: Construct safe zones outside of the kingdom. Make a militia hub for Atlas and Vale. And with this we will also deploy the Anti-Terror Assault Squadron. Or Atlas for short. Atlas will be deployed to take care of Extremist groups as well as other dangers should the need arise. With Atlas, a subdivision called Post Disaster Relief Division. Or PDRD for short will be deployed as well to areas that have been hit by Grimm, Terrorist groups or natural disasters.

Lastly: The Militia is to be revealed to the public in 3 weeks as to ensure the public know of this decision. I have already send diplomats to Vacuo and Mistral and they have both signed."

"These terms are outrageous!" Ironwood yelled.

"General Morning Wood. We both know what is best for Remnant. As the contract states, we won't govern any of the kingdoms" Graves said, "This is to protect, the Militia stands for freedom and independence. If we were to impose any laws that oppressed or in tern subjugated your people that would go against the very reasons the Militia was even created, General we have no intention of implementing a hostile takeover this system."

Graves chuckled slightly turning to stare out the office window as he continued

" The way I see it this contract is stacked rather heavily in your favour, your world keeps its independence from the militia's government" Graves then turned to address the general" You'll still hold onto your own military power and are given the resources and men needed to wipe the Grimm out and end the bloodshed between you and the Whitefang. I honestly don't see what the problem is?"

"The problem is that we don't even know what exactly your real intentions are!?" Ironwood yelled. "As far as any of us are aware our world is nothing more to you then a strategic position and a source more resources… more troops for you to put into your war with this I.M.C"

"Fine here is what you need to know stiff boy" Graves snarled in a way that made Ironwood recoil "The Militia was organised 79 years ago when the IMC returned to the frontier and began to force us of our lands, those who didn't leave willingly were executed along with their families."

"For the next 50 years the titan wars boomed across the frontier. The militia wasn't as much as a government back then. We were guerrilla fighters, which we still are. After the battle of demeter, we experienced many more victories and it became obvious to us that we needed to improvise to keep all the ground we had gained. Thus, the modern Militia was born. Then the Harran crisis happened 5 years and 8 months ago where a virus on planet H4RR4N broke out in Harran city.

Over fifty million died due to an old Militia and IMC project getting mixed after a terrorist attack. The city was laid into a gruesome zombie apocalypse where in the sector. The Militia and IMC wasn't allowed to engage each other. And all ships travelling through was either civilian or smaller fighters unless they were bound for Harran city. We deployed titan squad 3CH0 on the planet who managed to find the necessary components with the locals to create a cure.

The Militia and IMC agreed that the sector was a non combat sector for the next fifty years as to prevent another outbreak. After the Harran crisis. ATLAS was born to prevent more of these outbreaks. But also to fight terrorism and natural disasters. The division was a massive success. So, for short. We are the freedom fighting group of the frontier. The only planets we wish to govern are our own."

The room fell into silence. Apparently, for what seemed like the first time in his life biff decided decided to take his head out of his data poad and was currently looking between the headmaster, Graves and the general. His hand hovered over the sidearm strapped to his leg as the tension between the two military leaders grew

"I know you have no reason to trust us, hell I'd do the same in your situation" Graves said, the man sighed while rubbing his brow "But I swear to you, we're only here to offer what aid we can for your world."

"Ahemm" Ozpin said, "I find these terms acceptable and I sign for my approval, but I am worried about the council"

"We've already made contact with Vales council" Bish said, " I just got their response, they'll accept if you do as well Ozpin"

"As I said, I accept the terms" Ozpin said as he looked at the two grand commanders.

* * *

"The IMC pilot kicked me in the stomach and i was thrown at least five meters back and hit some debri. The IMC pilot charged at me but i rolled to the side before his knife met my skull. I got up and kicked him in the stomach. The IMC pilot slashed at me as a response and missed. I kicked him in the stomach and he was flung back. However, i didn't realise that there was a P2016 handgun where he landed and he picked it up before beginning to shoot at me. He managed to hit me in my shoulder. Wounded I ran and hid behind the debri I had hit earlier. As i could hear him approach I got an idea. I cloaked and placed a holo pilot in my place. He bit the trap. As while he was looking around confused I had managed to get hold of my DMR. But he heard the gun click when I had put in a fresh mag since I had emptied it earlier. He charged and I did a full one-eighty and shot him in the stomach. The IMC pilot fell down with a grunt but not before shooting me in my stomach. It hurt a hell of a lot but i managed to put a bullet in his head before he managed to deal anymore damage" Hades finished his little tale. "And that is why I have an artificial lung"

"Damn, that sounds so brutal" Daryl said beyond surprised beyond belief. Oobleck had taken notes of the different things that Hades had explained to him. Initially when he first heard of another society in space he had dismissed it. But when the two gentlemen in the same room had confirmed it AND given proof he fainted. Oobleck was very curious to see one of these 'Titans' with his own eyes.

"That is a very remarkable tale young man" Oobleck said as he drank from his coffee-liquid meth or whatever the hell was in his canister. "I would love to see a titan with my own eyes"

"That could be arranged" Hades said, "In three weeks time when the Militia will be revealed to the public of remnant."

"Truly, fascinating, would it be capable of doing against the creatures of grimm? Could it match the strength of the largest one, how do they compare to Atlesian mechs of nowadays, how long would their energy last?"

"Woah calm down old man. The average Ion should be able to take down dozens. I mean, there is a reason why even the less skilled pilots are as much worth as more than twenty squads of grunts. Scorches and Legions currently packs the meanest punch in terms of melee damage. A scorch or legion weighs roughly around the sixty tons" Hades said, "And yes. A titan can easily outplay an Atlesian mech if the pilot knows what they are doing. Titans don't run on dust or anything like that. They run on nuclear batteries. Despite the name, the batteries aren't that radioactive. An element known as element 69 eliminates that. Coat a battery in it and all radiation won't be able to get out. Even if the battery cracks open there wont be any radioactivity leaking out. Because of this a battery can run for more than 200 years if unused. And around 24 hours if in a titan."

"Fascinating truly interesting, what are the weak spots? How do Titans defeat other Titans? Would a very large grimm be able to something similar? How would it even catch up to a flyer? A large one."

"Titans have a medium set of weak spots based on what the shield level is and what you're attacking with, If the titans has a shield up. You won't be able to hit its weak spots to deal extra damage. Destroy the shields and you can damage it better. The weak spot is the cockpit on all titans and the vents on the scorch and legion. If you are a pilot, anti titan weapons are the best way to go if you're not up for going on the titan and plugging its external battery out. Arc grenades are great to get rid of shields." Hades explained. "Titans usually defeat other titans by literally destroying them. Or if the enemy pilot ejects."

"The titans would be superior due to them being of metal, and not organic matter like the grimm. It also depends on the chassi of the titan. A northstar with a viper thruster upgrade can easily take care of any ground based grimm if it flies around. A scorch is able to mow down hordes such as the legion. Titans dont drop in via dropship. We litterally launch them from outer space or high up in the air. The average titanfall takes about 3 to 10 seconds, but sometimes it can take more time"

"Interesting, interesting, in theory a knowledgeable rogue huntsman could use lightning dust to maybe disable the shield… and grimm could try and storm the machine, clim on top and maybe even rip apart the batteries if your soldiers can do it, and you still haven't answered the question with flying Grimm"

"No, dust is elemental. These are titan shields. A dust hand grenade would be 25% the power of a normal grenade. Besides, titans do have other defences. Should a huntsman try to attempt this most of the titans would pop their defenses and quickly take care of the huntsman. And should the grimm try to do that. They would also have to take care of the second battery. Not to mention that titans have an anti-rodeo defense called Electric-smoke-screen where the titan released electrical smoke. A flyer flies pretty quick so it varies. But it would be hard for them to dodge lock-on HYDRA class missiles that are created to destroy shielded dropships and even titans" Hades said as he looked at Oobleck.

"Hmm… what would a titan do if a taijitu larger than the titan surprised it and constricted itself around it, crushing it, and yes there a very large taijitus and other grimms out there."

"Most pilots would do the same. Set their titans core to overreact and eject hundreds of feet into the air watching as their titan explodes in a massive fireball 33 feet wide. If mine or someone elses from our group the explosion would kill everything in a 250 meter radius."

"And that would damage a grimm that size? There are Grimm that are more than just bulletproof."

"More than that. If a titan was to do that it would be able to take down the beacon tower. And remember, our attacks aren't dust based. The glass on Ozpin's office was dust proof. But it shattered like nothing from a .50 cal B3 wingman round." Hades said, "The B3 wingman is a revolver"

"So could do a very experienced huntsman on foot, dust is not everything we have, we have our own souls here, there are people that have been able to defy boundaries and become beyond superhuman."

"Same could a normal grunt with the B3 wingman, or a well placed satchel charge. Or in Echo's case, pass directly through it" Hades said, "and no, you aren't the super human, biologically speaking ignoring the aura. I am superior in almost every way. Remnants gravity is 50% of what most normal frontier planets have. Everything here weighs half as much for us. And we even have the power. to. reverse. death."

"Hmm… how so?"

"The power of science. Echo is a very good example. He hasn't been a machine for 45 years. Only 8. He used to be human until half a year after the Harran crisis" Hades said, "When a pilot is deemed skilled enough. A memory upload can take place if the pilot wishes. If this is done and said pilot dies. Their memory will be uploaded into a simulacrum body"

"Not something I would approve of, but well…"

"We only do it if the pilot agrees to. Most do, a simulacrum pilot is a hell of a lot harder to kill than a normal human pilot"

"Then what can kill you, how could someone from Remnant kill you?"

"First to kill me they'll have to you know. Kill me as a human. Then go to the heart of Harmony, the planet which is the HQ of the militia and well defended. Find the server with my mind. Destroy it, find 3 more on 3 different pilots and destroy them. Then find me and destroy my simulacrum body completely." Hades said, "Said planets are well over a billion kilometers away, so it's not gonna be possible. Only around 21 militia simulacrums have died completely in action. 72 decided that they wanted to find peace. And well. If that is the case, we shut down their simulacrum bodies. Destroy all files containing the memories except for a backup copy and place them on a random planet"

"... That does sound like a dull existence if I may say."

"No not really, most simulacrums do it if they are just tired of fighting. Most of the simulacrums still live active family lives" Hades said, "It's getting late. Isn't the ceremony supposed to take place in 15 minutes or so?"

"Well we might as well go then." Oobleck said before pausing. "However I must say, you seem rather sure that nothing can beat your group… how is it then you have been at war for so long?"

"Echo has been in it for the longest, 25 years as a Pilot. Im 37 and have been in since i was 18 and Oblivion is 35 and has been in since he was 16. Charlie has been in the militia for 8 years and all of them was as a pilot. Charlie is ex IMC. But before we had Charlie we had another teammate who fell victim to the Harran virus like millions of others" Hades said as he rose from his chair alongside Oobleck and Daryl who had dismissed their arguing to hear some blues in his headphones built into his helmet.

"You haven't really answered the question, mister Hades."

"We fight for our freedom, we fight to kick the IMC out of the frontier. Yes, the IMC is not only bad, they do still do good stuff. Same as the militia, we have done horrible things. Im adopted, my biological father and mother died after an IMC attack on my homeplanet. So, most of us fight for what we feel is right, same goes for those who fight for the IMC." Hades said.

"I'm sorry, but what does your motives have to with the fact that your conflict doesn't seem to able to end? If you are all immortal, why no just end the fighting? Seems like a massive waste to spend all of that time fighting when neither side advances or takes over the other?"

"It does end, over the last 8 years we have taken back around 33% of the frontier. And it isn't as easy as that. We aren't immortal. The 3rd militia fleet holds around 5 million men and women. Yet, there are only around 7500 simulacrums. The normal simulacrum body would cost roughly 100 million lien. Echo's costs much more than that. Like well over a billion lien.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like much in all honesty. For a selected few of course."

"Yes, but around 1000 simulacrum bodies gets destroyed per month on the whole of the frontier per month. that is 100 billion lien per month." Hades said, "Besides, the war is also personal for many. The war is even the only thing some know. It's hard to stop a war like this without having a winner and a loser"

"All things must adapt and end, it's was history has teached us… speaking of which, you think the people of Remnant will adapt to this? And you to Remnant?"

"Well, im a pretty simple man, I like to shoot with sniper rifles and relax. I have seen far fetched things already so this is still a bit whaaaat. But it isn't overly unrealistic for me.

Oblivion is happy as long as he can drink alcohol and make music. Echo likes to do art so he will most certainly like remnant. Charlie will most likely think that its like home" Hades said, "It will take time for Remnant to adjust. That is unavoidable, but i believe once the militia begins to do the good. Remnant will learn to accept it"

"Historically, I can't say it will be that easy, your people have a lot of power, and that power brings in way conflict, people will want to test themselves against your kind, and the titans, and people will eventually adapt, one way or the other." Oobleck said with a smile

"That is to come with expected" Hades said as they rounded a corner to see Echo, Eclipse and Glynda waiting at the doors to the Auditorium. "Hey guys, hi Glynda"

"Hey" Echo and Eclipse responded while Glynda merely nodded. Oobleck went up to her and asked.

"Have they told you anything?"

"Yes, Echo told me a bit about the Harran crisis. By Oum, it sounded so horrible"

"How so?"

"The Harran crisis. Was a virus that killed nearly a four million souls, and around 2 million of those turned into zombies" Glynda said while looking green in the face.

"That sounds horrible indeed" Oobleck said as they heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Charlie, Six, Oblivion and Frost alongside Angela and Port. They soon began to talk about the information the pilots had shared with them when they heard Ozpin's voice over the speakers.

"Will the eight new staff please come into the auditorium?"

* * *

 **Hey, its me. BIG PIZZA. Sorry if I shamelessly did a 4th wall break. It really is a good idea to read the A/N. As i will share information. But for those who missed it. I will livestream every friday from 7pm GMT to around 9:30pm GMT on my youtube channel. Big pizza gaming. There in the livestreams you can ask me questions and such. Other than that. Lets get on with the reviews**

 **Review: Gold Crown Dragon: Extra long and extra filled just like my pizza take.**

 **Answer: Why thank you.**

 **Review: Yuguru no Shiryo: this chapter is great but what happened to Salem? is she there or what. anyways, you should be recognised by more people but hey, life can be a bitch to us. Good luck in ya next chapter**

 **Answer: Thanks for liking the chapter. And yes, Salem is still canon in this story. And thanks again.**

 **Review: Thunderbird 22: Palatine versus a Titan would interesting I could imagine a Ronin turning one into a kabob that'd be funny.**

 **Answer: There will be such a scene. Maybe not with a ronin. But there will be one.**

 **Review: haha the awesome lazy and epic lard barrel writing this story took his sweet time writing this one and it was awesome! I do enjoy when people actually go into much more depth with the fan fictions instead of lazily changing one or two things about the canon version.**

 **Also cannot wait for what you got in store for us. looking forward to it.**

 **Yet again Good hunting until next time!**

 **Answer: Thanks for liking the story so much. It might not seem like much of a change so far. But trust me. Once the first book is done. You will see a massive change in lore. (INFORMATION LEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAK)**

 **Review: Blank: I want more of this stuff.**

 **Answer: Me too *Snorts in chapter 8***

 **Review: Scorch the 13th: This is pretty good, need more**

 **Answer: Same *Buys chapter 8 from the local drug dealer before snorting it in***

 **Review: Dirtrevor: Honestly I want teams RWBY and JNPR get their own titans. If you go through with this then I suggest giving Ruby Northstar, Yang a scorch, Blake either ion or raiden, Weiss either raiden or maybe tone, Jaune defiantly a monarch, Nora is a legion, Pyrrha maybe either monarch as well or tone and Ren is raiden hands down.**

 **Answer: I could make them fight in titans in simulations. But its not a good idea to give eight very real warmachines to 8 kids that tends to get into trouble a lot…**

 **That was the reviews. Thanks to Crowskull for helping me with the chapter. Also before i go. Who else is excited for TES VI? I hope it will take place in Cyrodill, Valenwood and Elsweyr. Im a bit mad that Titanfall 3 didnt get announced at E3. But well, i can wait another year.**

 **Big pizza out.**


	9. First class

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky lark." Ozpin said, gesturing to the four young men standing before him "You have collected the Black Bishop pieces and will henceforth be known as. Team CDRL, or Cardinal. Led by… Cardin Winchester. Congratulations young man."

As the crowd burst into applause Team CDRL made their way of the stage the next soon to be team stepped up

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You four have collected the White Rook this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin announced

Jaune almost fainted on the spot from the initial shock. 'Me? A leader?' He thought as Nora hugged Ren.

" Leria Nyx, John Maddox, Jack Nova and Rowan Crimson. You four have collected the White King pieces. And will here forth be known as team LRMN (Elemental)." Ozpin said and the four young students bowed before they too made their way off the stage joining their classmates

"And finally" Ozpin gestured to the four Young woman making their way onto the stage "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You picked the White Knight pieces and will henceforth be known as… Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose"

Immediately Ruby was engulfed in a hug from her Sister Yang as she tried to escape. Blake didn't really seem to mind much but was rather interested in the way that Weiss's white face had become more red than communism. Eventually, Ruby escaped Yang's deathly hug and they made their way off the stage.

"Now, I have a bit of an announcement to make." Ozpin said. "Many of you may have wondered what could have made the ceremony take place, so long after initiation." To which many students agreed weather it be a simple nod or verbal reply. "The reason behind is that beacon has gotten new staff. 8 Huntsmen and huntresses from Atlas have been sent here to go deeper into combat and other useful teachings you may need help of."

"Can our new staff please enter the stage?" Ozpin asked into his microphone. A door was opened behind him and 8 figures walked up. The students gasped in confusion as to who the huntsmen where. Most of them looked like they had walked out of a Sci-Fi movie. "These will be our new staff. Their classrooms have not been setup yet, so until further notice they will help other classes and staff members around the school. Echo and Eclipsem if you would be so kind"

The two huntsmen who appeared to be a robot and a rather young man walked forth. The robot went up to the microphone and spoke. "Hello there Beacon, I am Echo and this is my friend Eclipsem. We will be teaching advanced combats without Aura in simulations when our class has been setup. The reason behind this class to be founded is that researching has found that many huntsmen and huntresses combat abilities drain way to much without their aura. Which is something we will be delving deeper in. Until the classroom has been constructed we will help Glynda Goodwitch with her combat class" The Robot who called himself 'Echo' and the man 'Eclipsem backed up.

"Will Charlie and Frost be so kind to step up?" Ozpin asked.

This time, a man and a woman went up to the microphone. "Hi, my name is Charlie and this is Frost" The man said and the woman did a salute, "We will be teaching in bionetics and combat medical actions if the need should arise. That is when our classroom has been constructed. Until then we will work in the infirmary. And listen, don't come to us to often, we like having chill work days" This earned some laughs from several of the students as the two huntsmen walked of the stage

"Hades and Daryl if you would be so kind" Ozpin said.

Two men walked up to the microphone. Again, both of them were heavily geared. "Hello there, Im Hades and this is Daryl. We are snipers and we will be teaching you the fine and underappreciated arts of sharpshooting. Until then we will be working with Doctor Oobleck" The men quickly retreated of the stage and Ozpin once again spoke

"Could Oblivion and Six please come up?"

A rather big man with caramel skin and another robot walked up to the microphone. "Hello, I am Oblivion and this is Six. We are both demolitions experts. Therefore, we will be teaching class focussing on explosives and some lessons on the more unstable variants of Dust. But let me make this rule clear. Always do what I say in my classes. If not, I'm gonna have to deal with a destroyed classroom and don't even get me started on the cleaning bills." Oblivion said, earning a few nervous looks from the students

"Please note that this is completely for your safety as explosions are no laughing matter. Until then, we will be aiding professor Port in his grimm studies." Six said. The man and the machine then made their way off the stage. And Ozpin once again spoke.

"Now that you know the reason for the wait, you must go to your classes. Dismissed." Ozpin said and he left the stage.

* * *

"So, how do you think the classes are gonna be like Rubes?" Yang asked as they were finding their way to professor Port's classroom.

"I think theyre gonna be fun. I really hope they show us some of their weapons too. Can't wait for the combat classes with Echo and that guy Eclipsem." Ruby said.

"Yeah, didn't think that they're gonna teach us without aura. I mean, that is a little bit crazy" Yang said as team JNPR walked up to them.

"Actually not" Pyrrha said, "It makes perfect sense, we rely to much on our auras and semblances."

"I guess you're right" Ruby said, "So… What do you think the classes will be like Jaune?"

"Huh? Uhhhhh… I guess they could be fun?" Jaune answered a bit insecure. "What about you guys?"

"Hmmmm, interesting" Ren said, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nora screaming. "I HOPE THEY LIKE PANCAKES"

"Nora, please" Ren said as he sighed.

"Hehe, sorry Renny" Nora said. "Just excited for the explosives classes. Hope i can make some bombs go BOOOOM"

"Didn't Oblivion say that we had to strictly follow his rules?" Pyrrha asked, "That does make sense"

"I guess that is true" Ruby said, "Still excited for Combat classes though"

"I wonder what use Charlie and Frost's classes can be though" Yang said as she put her hand on the back of her head, "I mean, what use is it?"

"It could be for a lot of use, if your aura breaks and you're wounded and so on." Pyrrha said

"I agree with Pyrrha" Ren said, "There are a lot of necessarry classes that have been missing. We should be happy that we get these"

"I suppose youre right" Yang said just as they arrived in front of the classroom. "Here it is"

Yang opened the door and saw Port, Oblivion and Six standing while talking. Pyrrha managed to hear a bit of their conversation. "The IMC titan charged forward trying to strike me down with its sword. But i didn't want to have any of that. I dashed to the side and shot four thermite missiles at it which staggered the titan. It tried to slash at me, but I brutally punched it two times making it fall to the ground before activating my flame core wiping the IMC titan from existence" Port and Six chuckled and soon she was out of hearing range. The six students sat down joining the other students. Blake was reading as they would soon have to be accustomed to. Ruby went to sit besides her and in a hurry she packed to book away. Once all of the students had sat down. Port spoke up.

"Hello Class. My name is Professor Port. And as you might know from Ozpin's speech. These two will be my assistants until further notice. In this class we will take a closer look at the grimm. This is what many call demons, nightmares and creatures of hell. But I merely refer to them as prey! HAHA"

Absolute silence approached with most students just shaking their heads. "Errrr... " Said Port, "And so shall you when you graduate from this prestigious school. Now who can tell me what it takes to be a good huntsman or huntress?"

Several hands shot up. Port picked one.

"Aura"

"No, but i can see why you thought so."

Yang's hand shot up "SEMBLANCES"

"Also a good choice, but no"

Pyrrha was next. "Our minds"

"Absolutely correct! Our minds is what put us above all other species on Remnant. If you were to be as dumb as a door. It wouldn't matter what your semblance was. Cause you would be dead." Port said. "Now, who believes they have what it takes to be a huntsman or huntress?"

"I do" Weiss said as she stood up.

"Ahah, Weiss Schnee" Port said, "If you think so, please step into the ring" Weiss did what she was told and got in Port's makeshift ring. Two cages were placed in the other side and Six walked up to one of them, quickly opening it and sprung to the side as something black shot out after Weiss. She barely had time to react as she rolled to the side. The grimm was a boarbatusk which slammed into a chair breaking it. It quickly turned around and tried agian. Weiss, who had received a shock for it to charge so quick was hit dead center and was sent flying backwards. Landing on her back she quickly got up and got into a combat position. "AIM FOR THE BELLY WEISS" Ruby cheered, "YOU CAN DO IT"

"Can you shut up?" Weiss said as she avoided another hit, "Im trying to concentrate"

She hit the boarbatusk in its side, cutting up a bit of its strong hide. It growled pain and retreated a bit. Before going full Sonic mode. Trying to run her over. Ruby continued to cheer that she should aim for the belly when it charged. She sidestepped, making it trip before stabbing it in the stomach. Killing it.

"Oh Oh, a good kill indeed." Port said, "But could have been done better. Oblivion if you could."

"It was a good kill, but you tried way too much trying to look cool. That will get you killed. A kill doesn't have to be performed with an advanced move when it can be performed by a simpler move. In this other case, there is an even more armored boarbatusk. That I will kill with one bullet"

The students looked at him with disbelief as he showed them his revolver. a .65 cal revolver to be exact. Oblivion stepped into the ring and faced the cage. Six, once again walked up to the cage and opened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the show begin" Six said pulling down the release.

Yet again, a boarbatusk shot its way out of the cage skidding to a halt before the crowd of students, the Grimm snorted it's pulsing red eyes scanning over the students surrounding it.

"Hey, Bacon!" Oblivion called out, the Grimms head snapped towards the pilot leaning back against ports desk "Come on I dont have all day." In response the Boarbatusk curled into a ball and darted towards Oblivion.

It looked like it was going to hit for Oblivion didn't even more an inch before. BANG. The grimm dropped to the floor skidding to his feet dead. Oblivion blew away the smoke exiting the barrel of the revolver. He looked at the dead grimm as it began to dissolve 'Yep I'm never gonna get used to that.' He thought

"That was a good kill too, but I used way less effort in it and saved a bunch of energy" Oblivion said, "Which is something I need to fight whatever comes next. This. This could save your lives. Forget advanced moves that make you look cool when there are tactics that make you look just as cool and its simpler."

"Sometimes the greatest battles are solved in the simplest ways, remember that students." Port said.

"That is correct" Oblivion said, "Keep that in mind, but for now. We go over the weaknesses of flying grimm. Get your books and find page 29"

"After that" Port said, "You will be utilizing what you learned in real combat!"

* * *

Weiss was furious, she had really tried her best with taking out the grimm. But that guy Oblivion took the honor away. Not only that, Ruby had also embarrassed her and distracted her. She was going to find Port, hopefully he would listen to her. She had managed to find Dr. Oobleck who told her where to find Port. He revealed that Port liked to rest on top of the Mess hall. Well, the small park that had been designed into it anyways. She walked up the stairs to hear Port and someone else laugh. She looked and saw Echo, Port and Hades talking. She listened closely.

"The IMC pilot was a prestigious one. Like I'm talking generation 90 pilot. About one out of every 100,000 pilots reach that gen. So he had a ton of experience. His codename was Scarab. A real bastard with the Scorch. I had been assigned to keep an eye out for him. Gen 90 Pilots aren't really an easy task to deal with. Even if you are a Gen 100 pilot like myself. Anyways, I had wiped out some IMC grunts and a couple of rookie pilots. No more than some generation 0 and 2s. One of em did put out a hell of a fight though. Almost managed to punch my head in with an Ogre."

"Luckily, Inferno took care of the titan so that I could focus on my mission. I knew my target whore the Holo Pilot armor with Green lines and a Scarab painted on their back. It was a small battle. Found the Pilot using a DMR on top of the clocktower. Bastard got my gun. And my head in his scope. So I phase shifted avoiding the would-be killing shot. The IMC pilot seemed to realize that i wasn't just some gen 50 simulacrum.

"Properly saw the little sign saying: 'M-COR. G.100. ECHO' Must have looked into the database through his titan. Cause he seemed to run for his life. Was a hell of a chase. I eventually trapped him in a courtyard inside a building. Only me and him The IMC pilot looked at me before chuckling. He then asked if we could settle this the old fashioned way. Hand to Hand combat."

"I accepted. Generally. Lower generation Pilots doesn't really respect the enemy that much. But most gen 70 and up knows how rare it is to find someone above gen 70. A kind of mutual respect is formed when you see the enemies generation. So we engaged in a fierce combat experience. Building wasn't all safe.

We were in the middle of a warzone. I managed to punch him in the face before slamming his head into a concrete wall. Shattering the left side of his helmet and knocking his jaw loose. I threw him onto the ground and looked at him. He looked back at me and said: 'Was an honor' to which I replied 'Indeed it was' I then broke his neck. Sparring him from more pain"

The schnee Heiress was silent, the sheer brutality of the tale shaking her to her very core. She felt an urge to throw up. But she couldn't. 'How deadly are these men? Giant robots that can crush the grimm like they are cockroaches does seem realistic. But this'. Eventually gaining enough sense to walk forth while retaining her face in a cold manner. The two Pilots and teacher notices.

"Ah Miss Schnee" Port began, "What do you need?"

"Well, I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss began

The trio was silent, eventually Echo spoke up. "That would be dumber than to send a wounded grunt to fight me. Completely wrong"

* * *

 **AAAND ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT. You might be thinkin: Pizza, the fuck? This is like a week or two after your last chapter. Whatya on mate, heroin?**

 **To answer that, im on titanfall 3 hype, fallout 76 hype, dying light 2 hype and TES 6 hype. I also felt that I owed you guys a new chapter. There isnt really a lot to be said other than thanks to everyone who watched my livestream. To those who wish to know: My channel is called Big Pizza gaming. Another thing before we move onto Reviews. Im going to hold a Q &A. So ask me questions over private messaging. Please dont do it in reviews. Now here are the reviews:**

 **Review: Guest: I actually like crossovers like these where Hunters and Grimm don't do much damage to the armor. Now I don't know much about Titanfall but I assume the Titans/Simulacrums are made of Titanium, a metal which I think doesn't actually exist on Remnant.**

 **Answer: Thank you and no. Titans and Simulacrums aren't made of Titanium. Titanium doesn't survive a 10km drop from the air with no slowdown. Titans and Simulacrums are made out of a wider source. I'm not gonna list the materials now. Because most of them are imaginary and does not exist in real life.**

 **Review: Psihopatul: ah my week has been saved, new chapter more fun to read gets my mind off of this damn pollen allergies I've suffered for over a month now and still few more months to go well at least this story keeps my mood up above on the good side if that makes any sense at all.**

 **I'll be looking forward to this Friday to check out your stream, hopefully I'll manage to get some free time from all the stuff I have been doing, last week I did forget about it as I was exhausted and fell asleep only to curse next morning remembering what i forgot.**

 **Also as always looking forward to the next chapter and of course to the time when you show the reactions of people of Remnant and Salem and her goons.**

 **Good Hunting till next time and do not get eaten by a Bloodsucker, I still gotta feed you to my snork at some point or at least let him have a taste of you for making this piece of art I've grown to enjoy so much so keep up the good work.**

 **Answer: Thanks again for the review Psi. And damn, im happy i don't suffer from allergies other than the camping spitfire and G2. Maybe COD is also on the list. You never know what kind of toxins they put in. And thanks again (Summarizes the rest of the review :P)**

 **Review: Zelta-Nine: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. good chapter , nice story keep up the good work**

 **Answer: SKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT goes the pilot while the Kraber goes SKRAPAPAPA. And the enemies go to hell. Thanks for the review**

 **Now, Pizza signing off. (AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME QUESTIONS FFS. QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ON MY PROFILE PAGE) IM OUUUUUT. YEEEET!**


	10. Team CDRL's assbashing

"That would be dumber than to send a wounded grunt to fight me. Completely wrong"

"Excuse me?" Weiss almost screamed "How dare you. Can you not see that my skill far outmatches hers"

"Ms schnee. Your skill is only rivaled by that attitude and ignorance of yours" Port answered

"And that is taking it lightly" Hades added

"How dare you?" The heiress cried out in outrage.

"Point proved" Echo said crossing his arms over his chest, Weiss glanced off to the side her cheeks tinged a slight red, either from anger or embarrassment… perhaps both.

"Your poor attitude and that arrogant streak you have there is gonna get you killed, I've seen it happen before to people I knew, they thought they were the best of the best, that no one was better or could harm them" Hades said. "Two seconds later the poor fucker took a 40mm round to the head all that was left of him after that were some chunks of flesh and bone".

Weiss stared up at the man horrified by the story, Peter coughed into his fist hoping to move the conversation away from the morbid subject.

Hades sighed,"What I'm trying to get you to understand is that, just because you thought you were the best for the job doesn't mean you are in the end, a leader is someone who can take charge in tuff situations someone people can trust, most of it boils down to basic social skills, something your, upbringing has caused you to lack"

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said "What does my upbringing have to do with any of this."

Once again Hades sighed "You're an Heiress that can afford to be,pampered and trained to be what many would call an exceptional warrior, but have you ever interacted with someone who wasn't one of your staff, or a member of your family."

Weiss glanced off to the side refusing to meet the man's eye "Just like I thought, you've been sheltered by your wealth up to this point in your life and had a silver spoon in your mouth long before that, our used to getting what you want when you want it."

Echoe reached out placing a hand on her should, the Heiresses head drooping slightly "Weiss, you're a good kid. You have your mind set on who and what you want to be in your future, and your hearts definitely in the right place, but the sooner you accept things might not always go your way, or your not always going to be perfect, the better it'll be."

"I'm one of The Best examples" Echo sighed, his robotic torso dropping a bit "I never planned to die in The first place"

/

Ruby slumped against the wall outside the classroom staring down at the floor as she pulled her knees up to her chest, was Weiss right...was she a bad leader?. All she'd been trying to do all day was try and prove herself to the white haired girl, even offering her combat advice when she'd been having trouble with the Grimm in class.

"Ruby?" A familiar voice asked.

The young rose raised her head staring up at the Pilot stood over her, she blinked a few times in confusion her eyes quickly darting down both ends of the hallway she hadn't even heard him coming. She looked at the caramel colored face of Oblivion as he knelt down in front of her a look of concern plastered across the soldiers face.

"You okay pint size?" The pilot asked resting a hand on the young girls shoulder. Ruby merely glanced off to the side a small frown coming to rest on the fifteen year olds face.

"Hey" Oblivion tried once again tapping her cheek making her look at him "What's wrong?" He asked his voice taking on a far more gentle tone.

"I...Was Weiss right, do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby asked her eyes once again falling to the floor "Was he wrong for making me the leader of team RWBY?"

"No, I dont" Oblivion reassured her, "I mean, it's been the first day. And we are not even through it all yet! There are still multiple classes left of what if Ice queen has a stick shoved up her as- Ahem butt." Oblivion quickly amended "It's too early to say anything about what you are as a leader, and I know from personal experience"

"You do?" Ruby asked before quickly snapping her mouth shut. Of course he did he was a soldiers, well a soldier that controlled a giant robot, but still he'd been with his team for she didn't know how long of course he'd know about this kind of stuff.

"Duh" Oblivion replied taking a seat beside her leaning his head back against the wall. "I've seen this kind of thing happen over a dozen time with my own squad, granted it was when I first joined up."

"I joined up with the Militia when Echo had been a pilot for 7 years already. The guy was already bit of a legend. So when news came around that his adopted brothers. Me and Hades, had joined up. We were treated good. But Echo? Noooo, he wouldn't have any of that. And I partially agreed. Even if the boot camp was the worst days of my life. Worse than getting shot in between my legs. Now, that was painful. So, when we became Pilots, we were assigned in the same squad under the leadership of Echo and his best friend Casper. The former C of Titan squad 3CH0. Poor guy died during the Harran crisis"

"He lost his friend" Ruby asked

"Yep" Oblivion replied " He never really got over that, and he's been pushing himself since then to be better to make sure something like that never happens again… Being a leader it isn't just about how strong or how capable you are at academics or combat wise… A leader main priority should be towards those under them both physically and Psychologically, to push them to give their all, it's a taxing roll god knows it isn't easy, but I have a feeling out of everyone on your team Ozpin made the right choice picking you."

"How are you so sure" Ruby asked.

"Because I've seen you in action, what you're capable of and what kind of person you are and after all I've seen I have faith in your abilities as a leader, Ice Queen has been locked in her little tower all her life and doesn't know how to talk to people, Blake is quiet and a little antisocial, your sister is reckless and often does not take the time to think things through… you on the other hand." Oblivion smiled down at the little reaper "You're smart, quick on your feet and put your team's needs first, you're even doing it now."

"I am?" Ruby said in some surprise glancing down at herself

"You think you aren't ready because of your age, you listened to your teammate when she voiced her "Concerns" and now your trying to resolve it for the good of the team… that right there is what makes you a good leader." Oblivion said patting her on the shoulder as he rose back to her feet. "Your a damn good leader Ruby for being so young and if Ice queen can't see that, she doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Oblivion, it means a lot" Ruby said as she smiled and rose from the ground

"No problem pup" Oblivion smiled, "You should get to class, don't want to keep Echo and Eclipse waiting. But, Glynda should be your main fear if you do. Reminds me of my sixth grade science teacher" That earned a laugh from the young reaper.

"Come on, you still got a few classes today you don't want to be late lil pup." Oblivion said ruffling her hair.

"Ohh right, bye Oblivion" Ruby said darting off with her semblance.

"She is going places, big and good places" Oblivion chuckled.

"Tell me about it" A voice said and a pilot uncloaked.

"Yeah, now, shouldn't you get back to the infirmary Charlie?" Oblivion asked smiling.

"Yeah yeah, in a minute" Charlie said leaning back against the wall, his body was tense and he appeared to be leaning a little too far forward with his hands crossed at his waist .

"Dude" Oblivion began "Are you hard!?"

"Give me a break man that Angela chick, god. I get this planet is weird but why does every girl look like a supermodel." Charlie said

"One of life's many great mysteries, but more importantly why are you in the hallway!?" Oblivion said before dragging his squad mate back down the hall, he was just happy the little pup hadn't seen that.

"She was so close to fucking seeing it" Charlie said, "so I excused myself. She is a damned Succubus or something she has to be, no one has a body like that."

"You are such a virgin" Oblivion joked."Come on we should both get going, don't want to keep the lady waiting eh?"

"Yeah yeah fuck you too mate" Charlie laughed flipping him the bird as he re-cloaked and walked away.

"God he needs to get laid" Oblivion mused walking off back to Peters classroom to greet the next class, hopefully he wouldn't be dealing with any more teenage drama that day.

*history after combat

/

Ruby had just made it in time. A minute later and she would have come to late. Sitting down in her seat in the combat class. Looking around she saw Echo, Eclipse and Glynda talking. It was the second final class of the day.

She was excited to say the least, she'd seen some of the weapons echo and his team had at their disposal, and she couldn't wait to see what they could really do

"Welcome to combat class" The voice of Deputy Glynda Goodwitch sounded through the room, "As you might be able to guess, in this class we will focus on combat. BUT, if you break the rules. Harsh consequences will follow!" The sentence ended with a stern look from her.

"Today we will go over the basics and pit some of you against each other. Later this semester we will focus on duo combat and next semester we will focus on team vs team. Do you understand?"

A series of 'Yes miss Goodwitch' echoed through the combat hall Well, except for one team. Team CRDL. 'Not big suprise' Echo thought Their combat profiles were not much to look at and if the Beacon rumour mill was anything to go by they had earned themselves a reputation that depict them as bullies that mostly targeted the faunus students.'

Echo let out a sigh as he looked at the team who were sitting at the verry back of the stands it made seeing them almost impossible, well for most teachers anyway, others did not have the ability to tap into the camera feed, using one of the arena security cameras he zoomed at on the four boy the largest of them and leader Cardin Winchester had wolf faunus Leria Nyx, tail in a tight gripp every so often he would give the appendage a sharp tug earning a small cry of pain from the girl.

He could see her teammates asking what was wrong only for Cardin to tighten his grip on the appendage making her wince once more, she glanced back at the boy receiving a vicious glare from the four all mouthing the same thing to the poor girl 'Stay quiet...or else' that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"CARDIN WINCHESTER" He boomed, the volume of his voice heightened as it blasted through the speakers hanging above.

The young man's head snapped up offering Leria the chance to pull her tail out of his grasp Glynda's head snapped towards him and then to the young man her eyes scanning over the crowd spotting the young man near the very back of the class.

"Is there any at least decent reason why you are focusing more on inflicting pain and suffering on your fellow students than pay attention to the class. _Meatbag_?"

Cardin sat shocked that the tin can had spotted it. He didn't even manage to say anything before Echo yelled again. "Get your fat ass down here." Echo looked at the rest of the team, "That also counts you three!"

The four students walked down to the stage looking at the simulacrum who had suddenly gained a much darker and more _Murderous_ aura around him

"Since you spent more time harming others than paying much needed attention, how about I give a demonstration on what a skilled huntsman can do" The question was asked as a command and the four boys easily understood it. They had to fight him.

"Aww the Tin can wants to fight" Cardin teased but Echo didn't seem fazed by it. In fact, this only grew the fear that Cardin held for him.

"Get into positions" Echo said as they walked to their half of the ring, Echo walking to the other. "Glynda, get the computers working."

Glynda sighed, "While I do not approve of this, I can see why it is necessary to see what a skilled huntsman can do" She walked to the computers and soon five monitors lit up: _ECHO: 100%. CARDIN WINCHESTER: 100%. RUSSELL THRUSH: 100%. DOVE BRONZEWING: 100 &_ and _SKY LARK: 100%_.

"The spar will start in 3. 2. 1. FIGHT" Glynda said and team CDRL immediately rushed towards Echo. Russell, being the quickest of them all reached him first and slashed out after him. Only to find himself having a tight metal grip on his arm. Literally, Echo was literally damaging his aura by clenching his hand. Echo pulled the boy towards him and punched him in the face and Russell hit the ground losing a solid 10% Aura from the single punch. Echo saw Cardin trying to hit him from the side. Cardin swung and Echo dodged. The momentum of the weapon combined with hitting the floor made the weapon hit so deep into the floor that the weapon was stuck. Cardin gasped as he realized him weapon was stuck and turned around to meet a dropkick to the face. He fell onto the floor seeing Sky and Dove fighting Echo at the same time. Fending them off with kicks and punches. Sky charged at Echo looking to pin him down. Echo turned around and kicked Sky in the chin sending him to the ground. Echo sprinted up to him with a Data knife in his hand. Pinning sky down he set the knife to electrical override and stabbed the boy in the chest. The electrical waves eliminating what was remaining of his aura.

Russell had gone up and charged at him again only to be kicked in the stomach. A grappling hook was shot into the boys back and Echo grasped the students head and slammed it to the ground three times before slamming it a final time so hard that the floor cracked. Russell had been eliminated from the match. Cardin and Dove walked up together standing side to side looking at the master Pilot. Echo turned to them and spread his arms a little away from his body. The two boys focused on the arms as if that was what he was trying to make them do. And that was when they saw it. Two whip like chain blades descended from some sort of inbuilt arm device. They watched the chain sword/whips curl and twist before settling into the form of swords. Two swords, with the potential of turning into whips with blades.

Just as the poor boys thought that it couldn't get any worse the swords sparkled with electricity. The same kind that had eliminated Sky. Echo began charging at them, starting his own offensive strikes. His slashes were quick and effective. For mere moments later Dove had been hit by a series of electrified slashes ending Dove's aura quickly. Echo turned to Cardin who quickly tried to back up. Echo still giving of the vibe of death and pain. Screaming like a kid, Cardin surrendered

"I SURRENDER" He screamed backing into the wall but Echo continued his march. Grabbing Cardins head he slammed it into a wall. "I do not tolerate racism in MY CLASSES. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes" Cried Cardin and Echo let go and mumbled swears directed to Cardin.

"Alright class, you have gotten the demonstration, now let's continue with the class" Echo said, sheathing his chain swords.

/

 **Hello everybody, another chapter for you all. I felt it was a long time since the last fight scene. So eh, why the fuck not? If you haven't guessed. The chain sword like whips Echo posses are inspired heavily by the chain sword from Pacific Rim (A totally badass movie) But I have some news: Im starting a new series on my youtube channel (Big Pizza Gaming) Called Fallout Friday. Each Episode will be every second friday starting next week. Seasons will be characters. The first season will be the Slavic build. Handmade rifle turned into the dragunov and the splattercannon renamed to AK47. Alongside a missile launcher and a knife starting next friday.**

 **The other news are that I have given a name for my fanverse and I think its pretty good. This Fanverse is called Arknetic. Not the most original but still good enough. This will act as my 'cannon' Which means that I will also create Arknetic AUs (Hint Hint) This will be the first of Three books in the Arknetic series. Not counting sequels and prequels that might come in the future.**

 **Now, let's do some review answering shall we? (please know that I have not altered the reviews. This also counts for grammar and spelling)**

 **Review: Psihopatul: Hehe yet again another fun chapter, looking forward to Weiss' varying reactions to what she is being told and taught. Also looking forward of seeing some other students reactions these "teachers from Atlas"**

 **Lastly: WHAT? No Hype for Metro Exodus? Shame on you!**

 **Answer: Thanks for liking the chapter. But jesus calm down. I have never played a Metro game before. Im gonna check it out, but I got other games to play. *Cough Fallout 76 on PS4 and PC. *Cough* Dying Light 2 *Cough* In the simplest way. I just aint got the money!**

 **Review: Gold Crown Dragon: WHAT?! i aggre with the guy under me, whare is your hype for metro,and TF 3 is a risky and brisky move to me...it can be epic and fail at the same time...and dont forget cyberpunk 2077.**

 **and nice chapter csnt wait for the other to show off their fancy skill**

 **Answer: I do have some hype, it's just not that big okay? And yes. Titanfall 3 WILL be risky. That is my theory why they are taking some more time. To make the game perfect or well, as perfect as it can be *Cough* Titanfall 2's melee * cough* I have never played a cyberpunk game but it does look good. And thanks for liking the chapter.**

 **Review: Zelta-nine: good chapter, but theres no titanfall 3**

 **Answer: I dont believe that, I have a good theory for why we didnt get the game at E3 2018. They want to take more time to make titanfall 3 as good as possible.**

 **Review: Zelta-nine (again): Oh lol weiss got roasted bad there.**

 **Answer: To be honest, (DONT HATE ME) Weiss is one of the least favorite characters of mine, she falls short of Cinder and Salem. Who are just plain bad villains if you ask me. They could pick up a lesson or two from Raul Menendez. That guy took on the bloody USA using their weapons against themselves. All pay respect for a good villain, lost to the greed of Activision. *Presses F to pay respect***

 **Review: PapaScorch: great story, and Yang will know Charlie and frost all to well.**

 **R.I.P. Yang's arm**

 **Answer: Rip her arm indeed.**

 **Now, those were the reviews for now. Check out my youtube channel Big pizza gaming if you want to meet me more as a person and watch me play some video games with my friends (or by myself) in my new series starting next friday!**

 **This is Big Pizza, signing off.**


	11. Fighting class!

Echo stood beside Glynda both heavily focussed on the spar between the leaders of Team RWBY and one of the others first year teams 'LRMN' Team Elemental gunfire echoed through the combat hall accompanied by the clashing of blades as their teammates faced off against one another.

Ruby leapt back narrowly avoiding the wolf faunus broadsword, a green hues surrounding her body before with a burst of speed that could match her own closed in on her in seconds the broadsword clashing against the shaft of Crescent Rose. Leria Nyx towered a good foot over the young leader, her teal eyes staring down into Ruby's silver.

She wore grey ripped jeans with black combat boots a leather grieve going up her right shin as well as a black open jacket with kevlar linings and fingerless gloves, her messy blond hair resting around her shoulders a pair of wolf ears jutting out from atop her head as well as a tail resting between her legs.

"So" she sneered" The prodigy isn't all that afterall, you know" she pressed down harder on Ruby's scythe before kicking Ruby's legs out from underneath her. "I was expecting a little more… oh well" She shrugged bringing her her broadsword down on the huntress, Ruby rolled aside narrowly avoiding the metal blade landing where her heart would have been.

Ruby hopped back to her feet squeezing the trigger on her scythe launching herself towards the wolf faunus, the blade of her scythe catching Leria across the stomach the wolf faunus grunted as the impact took a way a small chunk of her aura.

Ruby fired once again coming at Leria from another angel delivering a swift slash to her back, Ruby repeated this action two more times using the combined speed of her semblance as well as the recoil from her scythe to strike at LRMN's leader from multiple angles before the Faunus could react.

Leria's eyes snapped open the green hue shining brightly around her body as the world around her slowed to a crawl, Leria turned her attention towards rubby as she darted towards her from her right, Leria smirked taking a slow breath before she exhaled through her nose.

Returning her sword to the mechanical sheath across her back, she twisted the scabbard locking it in place before drawing it from her back as the weapon began folding in on itself the swords guard shifting downward along with the hilt as the scabbard retracted locking in above the guard forming the weapons stock a small barrel emerging from the opening left behind.

Leria rolled to the side as Ruby form moved past her the young girls head slowly turned to the side as a "what?" began to form on her lips lera raised her rifle and smirked "Hmph, bang" Before unloading two quick burst into the young leaders back as the world around her speeded up once more time resuming its normal pace.

In the meantime Weiss was focusing all her power on her defense as a continues storm of bullets shot towards her. The semi-automatic rifle in the hands of John Maddox. The gun looked like a P90 but was still different. It had a variable zoom sight with a sideways loading magazine.

As Weiss continued to block she couldn't help but notice how quickly her foe pressed the trigger. At Least two times per second. Blocking another valley of bullets she quickly switched the dust type in her Rapier to ice and slashed along the ground to create a wall between him and her. She looked up at the display screen to check on her aura. It was only down by 10%... But how? None of the bullets had hit. In contrast, it seemed as the rival teams Aura had gotten a 10% Aura boost except for John maddox, which was also slowly draining.

"He can drain other's auras and use it to amplify other people's auras!" She gasped as she could feel the ice wall break down from continuous fire.

The ice wall suddenly broke and she turned around to slash in the air shooting lines of sharp ice towards her attacker. John quickly dodged to the side and fired two times before switching to his melee weapon and handgun. Flipping the combat knife in his hands he grinned and charged at her. Weiss realized this wouldn't be a game of blocking, but one of dodging.

Firing two rounds out of his hand gun, John quickly stabbed the air just a centimeter away from Weiss's chest. Pulling back he did a quick 360 and kicked her in the face. Stumbling back, her Rapier slipping from her grasp.

John ran up to her and kicked the Rapier away just before Weiss could grab it. Stabbing her multiple times, he kicked her in the stomach before firing one last shot into her head, shattering her aura like a plate dropped from a plane, the heiresses head whipped backwards the force of the impact knocking her flat.

"WEISS SCHNEE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" Glynda called

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her teammate, turning away from her opponent. Echo sighed, the girl broke the first rule of combat, never take your eyes olff your opponent, it was a dumb and amaetur mistake. Never, ever, ever take your focus off the enemy, not even if you best friend died.

"Ragh!" Ruby's head snapped back towards her opponent just as Leria drove her shoulder into the young reaper, forcing the air from her lung while simultaneously lifting her up off the ground carrying her a few feet before skidding to a halt the sudden stop sending Ruby flying.

A few feet away two long and sleek swords clashed. Black met Crimson red. Blake had been struggling the entire fight, it didn't seem like her opponent was going to let down. And the sound of Weiss being eliminated had discracted her for a split second. Just enough for her opponent to land a heavy blow on her taking away a good chunk of her aura.

Her opponent on the other hand was landing blows, even if they were small blows like a professional. "Give up sweetheart" Her opponent, Crimson "Smokey" teased, "You can't stand against me" He slashed out again after her and Blake had to put in all her attention to stop the blow. But she had forgotten about his other hand. It felt like five metal knives slashed up her side as the clawed gauntlet Crimson wore slashed against her. She had just detected in time and had managed to redirect some of her aura to the point of attack to protect herself. But this made another opening. A red blade slashed across her chest and a foot kicked her knee down. A fist grabbed her throat.

A grin formed on his face, and she looked straight down into his red crimson eyes. "Its over Kitty" He said, her eyes widening slightly in her up in the air and activating his semblance.

Blake shifted mid air landing in a defencive stance as Crimson rushed towards her his weapon scraping along the arena floor leaving a trail of sparks behind him as he closed in on her, dodging the upward slash from his weapon she moved to his left going for a strike to the temple with the blunt end of her weapons cleaver sheath.

Only for the weapon to pass harmlessly through him, Blake stumbled looking back at her opponent, the boys image flicked before vanishing from existence "What?" She whispered as a dark figure closed in from her left their was little she could do before Crimsons clawed gauntlet impacted the side of her face the moment behind the strike throwing her through the air and into the arena wall.

"BLAKE BELLADONNA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" The voice of Eclipsem sounded.

"Team RWBY is standing on their last member against the still standing four members of Team LRMN" Echo announced, "The remaining member of team RWBY is Yang Xiao Long."

"Damn" The blonde mumbled as her fallen teammates made their way out of the arena.

"Kick their buts Yang!" Ruby cried offering her sister whatever support she could. The blond brawler smirked nodding to her sister and teammates. But she was cut short when a multicolored swordstruck her across the face, had it not been for her aura she may have been sporting a scar similar to her white haired teammate.

Her opponent, Jack Nova, was standing with his Novastar, his katana. She was soon hit in the back by multiple rounds from John Maddox. Leria Nyx Moved in behind the blond takin a swipe at her while Yangs back had turned.

"Nope" Yang said firing her gauntlets launching herself above the others, Yang twisted as she landed, facing her four opponents head on "Your gonna have to do… better …. then" A single blond hair floated down between the four.

"OH NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT ASSHOLES" Yang screamed as her hair burst into flames casting the arena ina bright amber glow, her usual lilac eyes shifting to a vengeful blood red. She dashed towards firing her gauntlets for an increase in both speed and momentum

John raised his rifle firing a small burst from his rifle, drawing the blonds attention, he rolled to the side avoiding the explosive shell that dessomated where he once stood.

"Oh shit" He muttered staring at the partially destroyed combat arena.

she charged again but was stopped. By a certain red metal gauntlet gripping her foot.

"Oh fu-" Yang said as she was hurled out of the arena. She hit another student and fell down the rows of seats. "Fuck sake" She mouthed and was helped up by Ruby.

"Yang Xiao Long has been eliminated" Echo announced, "Team LRMN are the victors of today's team match."

"Thanks for the fight" Yang said as she walked up to her opponents, followed by Ruby and shortly Blake. While Weiss didn't really do that and instead just sat down looking embarrassed.

"You fought well." Blake said

"Thanks," The one with the sword said as he hoisted the blade onto his shoulder "You guys didn't do bad yourself"

"Knock it off." Leria said

"So what are your guy's names?"

"Jack Nova" He smiled and shook her hand. "Yang was it?"

"Yup!" She cheered before taking a look at Ruby who mouthed 'Oh Oum have mercy upon me'. Yang instantly yanked out her arm grabbing Ruby by the hood and pulling her before the team.

"This little hyperactive ball of crimson black is my little sister Ruby." Yang said while Ruby was desperately trying to escape her sisters grab.

"Hi Ruby" Jack Nova said as he laughed at team RWBY's odd behavior.

"ALRIGHT, GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS" Echo yelled as the class had become more unrestful. As the group of teens made their way back to their seats Yang locked her arm around Leria's shoulder pulling the wolf Faunus close.

"You swing that sword near my hair again and i'll shove it where the sun dont shine, ok" She whispered tightening her grip around Leria. The wolf faunus glanced to her team for help, but all she received were confused and somewhat pitying looks from Yangs team.

"Alright Yang" Echo yelled, "Let the poor girl go"

"Yeah yeah" Yang giggled and let Leria go who in return gave her a glare and hurried over to her team.

"Alright, can anybody tell me why the match ended in this outcome?"

"I do" Pyrrha said as she raised her hand.

"Care to elaborate?" Echo said

"While both teams were evenly matched in terms of strength and agility, they didn't take into account the versatility of their opponents weapons, nor attempt to counteract it when implemented."

"That is correct" Echo turned his head towards the young leader of Team RWBY causing her to straighten up. "Miss rose, both variants of your weapon are built for distance and accuracy but lacks is detrimental in close quarters combat,."

"It would have been more wise to pull back behind your teammates seeing as their weapons are built more for CQC situations as such you would be better off providing support or using the length and size of your weapon to keep your opponent at bay rather then letting them slip into your guard."

Ruby looked like she had been hit in the face by a giant cookie sword, she slumbed back into her seat causing a few students to laugh and giggle.

"Blake," Echo continued, "While you almost had your role on hold. You missed one important factor. You are more stealth focused, you should opt on the enemies forgetting where you are or not even seeing you in the first place."

"Your aura is noticeably weaker than most others signalling that you should always aim for a more stealth approach." Echo said, "Yang, I believe you had the best chance as you are the most flexible member of your team. You did really well fending your opponent off, but because of your teammate's quick eliminations. You were forced into a four versus one, which is obviously not good if youre looking to win."

Yang smiled at the compliments but inside she was screaming in anger because of such an embarrassing elimination. Being thrown out of the ring. She sighed and smiled again while looking at team LRMN. That night, Leria would have trouble sleeping in fear of what Yang would do the next time they spared.

/

 **AAAAAAAAND CUT IT. First off, im so fucking sorry for not uploading a chapter for so long. School started again and yeah. School :/**

 **I originally planned writing one to three chapters in my summer break but Video games happen. But then, here you are :D. Chapter 11 of this story whooo! Im sorry its a little shorter than my usual 3000 word chapters but it will hopefully do.**

 **I have two announcements I want to do before I start the Review replying.**

 **The first of which is that im working with Lighttrain on three stories. The first one called "The Gate". The other one is at the moment classified but expect it to be up on Lighttrains profile before the 1st december this year. The third one is a rewrite of his own story. "Of different kinds" Which we are reworking.**

 **The second announcement is that a new story on my profile has been uploaded. Which is called "The Gate". I would love it if you checked it out :3**

 **Now lets get onto the review replying.**

 **Review: Zelta-Nine: another excellent chapter. i wonder how remnant would react to the presence of the militia once they are made public. the white fang might be avoiding them now but sooner or later the militias going to get involve. Echo did a great job putting CDRL in place, hopefully this time they learnt their lesson and would stop bullying the other students. But would the IMC get involve in this story. anyway good job and keep up the good work**

 **Answer: Hi Zelta, happy to see that you like the chapter. Sorry if this one is a bit rushed. Im also excited to see what me and Nightstalker will come up with when the Militia is made public on Remnant. The white fang will be fighting the Militia's anti terror division: ATLAS ( . ) which is a parody of Atlas from COD AW. Team CDRL did get an assbashing but its unlikely they will stop with their idiotic ways. The IMC will get involved in a way, but most likely not on Remnant. And thank you again :D**

 **Review: Persues12: Wowsers! Team CDRL got a hellish beatings of a Militia instructor and I love it! *Thumbs UP!***

 **Answer: Yup, they did sure get beaten. I actually try to make titan team 3CH0 fight as much as possible to tell you how ridiculously strong they are. And thank you too :D**

 **Review: Psihopatul: Really well executed chapter however following bit too much on the generic canon line of the story, hopefully later on there will be bigger changes to canon events, CRDL fight was nice touch as well it did give some of that much needed change.**

 **Now looking forward to the next chapter Good Hunting till then!**

 **Answer: Thanks for liking the chapter. And yes I know. Its following the main story line right now but I can say for certain it will differ a great lot because of the Militia. Yeah, I felt that it needed a bit of change. Hopefully this chapter too will give some difference from the main cannon. And Im looking forward to your next review. Happy dominating min brormand :D**

 **And that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and im gonna go slit my wrist because this is just cringe XD**


	12. A past of death ( Apology )

A couple of days had passed since the first day at Beacon with Ruby's new team. She and Yang were walking down the hallways talking about school. "Yeah, this place is soooo AWESOME" Ruby cheered while Yang chuckled and mumbled just out of Ruby's hearing "And the guys here too, meow"

"What?" Ruby asked not fully hearing what her bigger sister had heard.

"Nothing" Yang chuckled and they continued walking

Rounding a corner their eyes landed on Beacons newest robotic instructor carrying some boxes into a room. He didn't seem notice them and walked into the room. "What do you think he is doing?" Yang asked.

"I don't know," Ruby said before cheering again, "BUT LET'S FIND OUT" jogging towards the simulacrum as he bent down taking another box into his hands. "Hiiiiii Echo"

"Huh?" Echo said looking towards the noise, "Hey girls"

"Heya Echo" Yang said, "Watcha doing?"

"Moving in" Echo said as he opened the box to see its contaminants and promptly closed it again, "Mind helping me? Got some more boxes I need to get in"

"Yeah we would love to help you" Ruby said happily picking a box up rather quickly.

"Woah woah, be careful" Echo said, "The things inside are expensive, and I don't think you have more than a million lien"

"Oooookay" Yang said whistling, "That's a lot of money"

"It is, so please be careful and you might get to see what's inside" Echo said as he walked into the room, the girls followed suit and they placed the boxes inside. Echo moved over to one of the boxes, opened it and took out what looked like a glass cage.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"It's a terrarium" Echo answered placing it on a shelf built into the wall. Soon they had placed all the terrariums on the shelves.

"I don't think that these terrariums would cost a million lien" Yang said.

"They don't, but the inhabitants do" Echo said as he pulled out a small container from one of the boxes. It was a plastic cylinder with the words 'Danger' on the side. They couldn't see what was inside because white cloth was concealing the insides. "Watch girls"

He walked over to one of the terrariums with a barren landscape and a small burrow build into it. He opened the small plastic cylinder and lifted the cloth. Four black and neon hairy legs instantly shot out and tried to attack Echo's fingers. Echo didn't seem fazed and pulled the inhabitant of the cylinder out. Ruby almost choked on her own spit as Echo pulled out a 15 centimeter spider. "This is the Neon death tarantula" Echo said, "They are extremely venomous, if it bit you. You would die within minutes."

"Okay that thing is both beautiful and really damned creepy" Yang said as Echo placed the tarantula inside the terrarium. The spider instantly shot for the burrow climbing down inside. "Do you have more?"

"Yeah, one more Neon death and about 30 other tarantulas." Echo answered. "I also have some snakes and scorpions."

"Why do you keep all of these dangerous animals?" Ruby asked still fazed from the giant spider that Echo had so calmly pulled out.

"Well, most of them are really endangered. And I don't want them to die out, so I buy specimen of endangered species and keep them. " Echo said as he pulled out the second Neon death, this one even bigger at 18 cm across. "This is a female Neon Death, this one would cost you about the three million Lien. The females aren't as hostile though and this one is tame"

"It's tame?" Ruby asked looking at it.

"Well, within boundaries of course. She doesn't like being poked but you can pet her. I do recommend having your aura activated though as she could see you as a possible threat" Echo said, holding the female Neon Death. "I call her Kitkat"

"Cute name" Yang said reaching her arm out and camly pet it, "Wow, it is really cute"

"Can I pet it too?" Ruby asked, now feeling safe that her sister has pet it.

"Sure thing" Echo said as he handed her the spider, "Make sure she doesnt fall, wont like that a lot"

Ruby eeped as the spider crawled onto her hants and sat still. Echo on the other hand walked over to a larger box and lifted up another animal. This time, a snake. It was around the 2.1 meters in length, this one sporting a neon blue fade with a green tint. "This is the Green-blue tree snake of New Africa. There are about 100 specimen all over the frontier."

"Wow, that thing is beautiful." Yang said inspecting the snake in Echo's arms, "Is it deadly too?"

"Only if you let it strangle you but I raised this one since it was just an egg." Echo answered, "Its within the Python family"

"Yang heeeeelp" Ruby's faint voice was heard and they looked at her to see the Neon Death had climbed up on her head. "I-its on my head"

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that" Echo said scooping the spider up and placing it in its enclosure, "I got a lot more of them that i'd love to show but some are vulnerable and I would like to do it alone"

"Alright then, fun talking" Yang said, "Bye tincan"

"Bye fleshsack" Echo joked as Yang and Ruby left his room.

* * *

Blake sat underneath a tree, that she during her stay so far at beacon had begun to think it as her favorite. She flipped a page in her book not realising the figure walking up to her.

"Not gonna spend anytime with the others?" The figure spoke

Blake made a yelp and quickly sprung up and looked at the figure, "Oh… Hi Hades"

"Whats wrong Blake?" Hades asked as he sat down and leaned against the tree. He patted the ground beside him and spoke "Sit down"

Blake nodded and sat down against the tree before sighing. "It just feels like I don't belong here" She looked at Hades who didnt have his Pilot armor on but instead he was wearing grey military pants and an olive green T-shirt alongside black boots. She looked at the T-shirt's sleeve. She noticed the insignia and looked at it. It sported a wasp looking creature with 3 arrow heads pointing down behind it. Underneath the insignia there was some text

'Hades - Pilot Squad 3CH0 - Pilot Squadron Viper-3 Pilot Division Nylon-19… Generation 100'

"Hey Blake" Hades said, "My eyes are up here"

"Oh sorry" Blake said as she realized she had stared, "Allow me to ask, but what does that mean?"

"This?" Hades asked and pointed to his insignia and the text and Blake nodded, "This means I'm a generation 100 titan pilot."

"What are generations?" Blake asked.

"Its a way of telling how experienced a Titan Pilot is," Hades explained, "Its also the amount my body has been restored without having to become a simulacrum"

"I see…" Blake replied, "How does one become a simulacrum excactly?"

"By dying in combat," Hades responded, "Generations involve uploading your mind to a database where your body is destroyed and recreated. Lost limbs are still lost though. But this can only be done in a lab. If a Pilot dies while in combat while being Simulacrum-compatible. Their mind will then be uploaded into a simulacrum body"

"Sounds… Disturbing" Blake replied her face turning pale.

"Dont worry, if you are simulacrum-compatible but dont want to turn into one they wont do it." Hades replied assuring her that all simulacrums were okay with it, "That reminds me, what was your time in the White Fang like?"

Blake instantly tensed up and turned more pale than Weiss herself. She slowly turned her head towards Hades again, "W-white Fang?" She muttered, her voice full of panic.

"You heard me" Hades said as he grabbed a cigarrette and lighted it up and took a deep breath, "I want to know"

* * *

A figure clad in a grey T-shirt and blue naval pants with black shoes was running towards the infermary. Vaulting over a bench and falling a short seven feet he landed perfectly. He continued to run.

'God I hope I'm not late' He thought as he sprinted.

The man arrived at the infermary, quickly putting in his code opening the door. Making a deep sigh the man entered the infermary. "Angela?" He yelled, "You there?"

A squeal was heard, "By Oum" a female voice responded, "Charlie, you scared me"

"Sorry," Charlie said as he walked through the doors, "Where are you?"

"In my office!" Angela answered.

"A'right" Charlie said and he rounded a corner before opening the office door, "Sorry that I'm late"

"It's okay" Angela responded, "Want some tea?"

"You've only known me for like a week or so and you already know my favorite drink" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so" Angela responded, "Biscuits?"

"Yes, thank you very much" Charlie said as he accepted the drink and food, "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Angela took a sip of her own tea before responding, "I want to know what the "Harran Crisis" is." Charlie sprutted out some tea.

"What?"

"You heard me," Angela said taking on her more 'If you dont tell me the truth I will gut you' face.

"Alright" Charlie said, "But let me tell you. This is a mouthful"

"Im ready" Angela responded.

"Alright, It all began back in 11 years ago back in 2249…"

* * *

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" A young IMC grunt screamed as he sprinted through an alley. Behind him he could hear them, them. The horde, The Dread, The Infected… The Zombies. A zombie jumped out in front of the young grunt and he squealed before shooting the Zombie right in the face with his EVA-8. Turning around he saw the zombies closing in on him. Turning around again he looked at the end of the alley he saw a fence. Sprinting once again, he threw his weapon over the fence before jumping over it. Only to find himself falling about 3 meters down onto a hard concrete floor.

"And that's why they probably build a fence there" The Grunt muttered as he looked up at it again… Only to find out the zombies were climbing over it. "BY THE QUEEN, LEAVE ME ALONE" He yelled and picked up his shotgun, walking backwards he began to shoot the zombies as they climbed over.

"RAUGHACARH" A zombie screamed to his right, the grunt turned around and shot it.

This however left room for the zombies to climb over the fence, leaving the grunt on the run again. But, he was already exhausted. He kicked in a door to a house. A biter walking towards him but he quickly shot it. "A place to hide, to hide… THERE" A cabinet, he opened it and threw its content before jumping in and closing the door.

He could hear them grunt, scream and shriek as they filled out into the room. Peeking through the hole, where a doorknob was most like placed before the outbreak. He saw one of them looked directly at him. More screaming.

The zombies began assaulting the doors of the cabinet. Clawing, gnawing at it. Allbeit not effective they had trapped him there.

It seemed like hours while the zombies attacked the cabinet. Suddenly, the zombies squealed instead of screaming. He could hear gunshots, suppressed. He stood completely still, listening after any sounds.

The door was suddenly ripped opened. The IMC grunt looked out into the room to see every single zombie lying dead on the floor. Shaking he looked at his savior. It was a Pilot. A PILOT! HE WAS SAVED. He looked at the pilot cled in olive green and orange… Wait, olive green and orange? It was a militia Pilot.

"DON'T SHOOT PLEASE" He cried, "I'M HUMAN, I SWEAR"

The Militia Pilot lowered his weapon. A highly customized CAR at that. "Put your weapon onto the floor. Take off your helmet and tell me your name"

The IMC grunt put down his weapon. Slowly taking off his helmet to let the Militia Pilot look at his face. "My name is Charles Smith, but my friends call me Charlie"

"Alright Charlie," The Militia Pilot responded, "I'm Echo, lets get you the hell out of here"

* * *

 ***Dodges a number of random things***

 **CALM DOWN, LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **I am sorry for not posting a chapter in 3 months, and Im sorry for it being so short. While the initial chapter 12 was around 3.4k words it sucked ass. I rewrote this 3 times and this is the only one that I feel will be acceptable. It contains some lore about the Arknetic Fanverse.**

 **Again, I am so sorry and I will do a better job at posting chapters more frequently. I am also pleased to say that I am now G72 in Titanfall 2. But without further ado, lets get onto the reviewing.**

 **Review: Gray28wolf08:** **Yes, debut time, great story keep up the awesome work.**

 **Answer: Thank you :D**

 **Review: Thunderbird 22: Giant sword fun teeheeheehheehhee**

 **Answer:** **Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru *EARRAPE NOISE***

 **Review: Shadowninja10:** **please update**

 **Answer: Here ya go :D**

 **Review: Psihopatul:** **Took ya long enough with this chapter, do I need to use one of your titans to crush you? :D also loving that you finally added something non-canon as well as made RWBY team actually loose a sparring match instead of the very generic "Team RWBY always wins a spar, they are undefeated masters"-s**t.**

 **And finally yes it was very short could have of course been lot longer but hopefully upcoming chapters return to the normal length. Keep up the good work and see ya next time but until then Good Hunting**

 **PS: Last Friday couldn't come follow stream of yours, was out of town and now I am back I should be able to join you once again next Friday if you stream.**

 **Answer: Im sorry my dude and by the gods no. No titan crushing on me. And there will be more non-cannon. And yeah they lost. Team RWBY is only a first year team, and they arent even that good at that :/**

 **Not trained to the modern combat arts. That is what they lack. AAAND teamwork… Im also tired of the undefeated masters stuff with Team RWBY. This is actually why the Pilots are so strong. To show that a Pilot will almost always be more elite than a huntsman/Huntress**

 **Thanks again and Happy Hunting to you too.**

 **Review: Random Guy: [TRANSMISSION BLOCKED: REASON: SUBJECT MATTER IS INVALID]**

 **Answer: [Insert code: *****...]**

 **[Loading… Welcome Big_Pizza]**

 **[Subject matter has been removed due to the OC submission being down]**

 **[Signing out…]**


	13. An announcement (Please do read)

**Hi everyone, it is with great sadness that I'm going to have to announce this. But it is for the best. Recently I have begun to feel unhappy with how the story is working out. Don't worry I'm not giving up. I'm simply gonna do a rewrite under a different or same title, I have not decided that yet. I can already give you all some reasons for my decision and what I will change.**

 **I mean the story deserves a complete rewrite due to plotholes and some things I wrote that don't really fit with how I want the story. This is primarily some things I don't find would make sense. Mainly that the Militia would announce itself. I mean, it would create a wide array of panic and much more that I just don't think would make sense and fit with the story. Another main reason is because currently I am going through some issues in my personal life after a friend, whom I trusted severely. Began to act way out of the acceptable area.**

 **One of the main changes is the revoke of any RWBY side OC's I have allowed into this story. I am actually really sad that I have to do this but even without those additional four characters I still got team RWBY, JNPR, Echo and his squad and Eclipsem and his squad. I am incredibly sorry for this but I feel as if it is the best way to probably do the story. I am not even sure if I'm going to keep Eclipsem and the titanfall sided OC's I've had suggested to me. Again, I am incredibly sorry for this.**

 **The rewrite will go up sometime in April. During this I will evaluate further what to change. I will also not mark the story as complete until I get the rewrite up to which I will update this story to announce that the rewritten version is up. I will not take down the original story either as some people might want to read the original version.**

 **I want to thank you all for the support and patience. I'm terribly sorry for this but I feel as if it is the right way for me and the story. Again, thanks everyone. I'm happy for the support. If you have any questions PM me or leave a review or jump by my livestream that I will hold Friday this week 7PM GMT where I will happily answer questions whilst playing Apex Legends**

 **Happy hunting - BigPizza**


	14. An Apology (Edited)

**Hello everyone, it is with regret that I'm going to have to delay the reboot of Of Flesh, Metal and Mythical Powers to next months due to the upcoming exams here in Denmark, I hope you all understand why I chose to do this. If you want to ask me about the reboot or any of my other stories/ideas, feel free to tune into my stream later today at 7 PM GMT on my youtube channel Big Pizza Gaming.**

 **Happy Hunting Pilots**

 **Edit: For unknown reasons, my playstation didnt allow me to stream, the stream has been delayed to the 19th of April this next week, I'm sorry for the inconvienience**


End file.
